I have always known he-
by DeathByMegane
Summary: Another side of "I finally realized I-" in my POV. Me, Aomine Daiki. 3 months since we met. 3 months since I fell in love with the red-haired idiot. And even if we're like this, we're not dating... Yet. Possible with him around. I have always known he- Oh. Right. This is AoKaga. As in me, Ahomine (I'm admitting it, because...) and Bakagami (There's a bigger idiot than me).
1. Why bathrooms exist

**Rambles: **I'm back from hell with a sequel to the AoKaga fic "I finally realized I-"! The music room part has been bugging me. I really wanna try writing an M too. And I thought I should take this chance to write some M. But, I'm sticking to the same writing style, but in Aomine's POV... Oh man, vulgar words to the max alright. Well, no worries. So like me XD Oh, just to get things straight, this story happens quite before the music part. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Yo.<p>

...

Do I really have to introduce myself? I mean how many ganguro guys do you know in Japan? I'm that one guy you can see anywhere pulling out a magazine featuring Horikita Mai and flipping its pages. Roll your eyes all you want at my so-called _unhealthy_ hobby because, I'm not the only one reading it at that time. Guys discreetly ogle Mai's body by the corner of their eyes. So, aren't I just the same like any other guy? The only difference is that they don't have enough balls to outwardly expose their nature. Am I wrong?

Simply, I'm a man who loves women. But not just any women...

Women with big boobs.

Yes, all of 'em.

...No, scratch that. All except for one: Momoi. I'd rather scrub the whole basketball court to the point of it shining even brighter than the bald wig Midorima wore for his lucky item than to even try thinking of me and Mo-

Change of topic.

What I'm trying to say is... You guys should know me well. I'm one hell of a basketball player. And...

The only one who can beat me is me.

If you still don't know who I am even after reading those lines, get your ass right down in this court. So, I can beat your ass in my game.

...

I will just plainly introduce myself. I'm Aomine Daiki. The same guy I described a while ago that claimed he loves big-breasted women. And now, I'm going to confess something that will contradict whatever I have just said.

I'm currently, unbelievably, in love with a man.

I know what you're thinking. But, I'm not gay. I'm straight...

I'm just contradicting myself again.

The thing is I still do love women. I'm that guy who goes around thinking: _Damn, I wanna grab those boobs._ But, I don't know now. When I'm with that one certain guy and dozens of women, all I think about is:

_Damn. I wanna feel those abs._

_Crap. I wanna feel how those lips are on mine._

_Fuck. I wanna get inside him._

_Shit. I love him._

It's serious. He's the one I think when my phone rings, wishing that message is from him. He's the one I think when I'm up for a basketball game, wishing I can see that playful grin on his face. He's the one I think when I jerk off, wishing he wants me as bad...and he is the only one who can make me think of all this mushy stuff. About love and all that complex shit.

Why do I love him? He doesn't have that pretty-boy-face Kise has and not in the least girly at all. He doesn't have that height Kuroko has that's perfect for me to cradle in my chest. Most importantly, he has a dick. He isn't a woman. But I still fall for his idiocy and bruteness. Falling to his cute gri- I mean, stupid grin. Stupid. Baka.

Bakagami.

Argh..! I have liked women all this time so.. Why a man?! Things has changed since I met him 3 months ago. We aren't dating. But...I just can't seem to stop thinking about his body. His red hair, completely fitting with how he brings himself. Fire red and rage. Hair smelling like...cheeseburger? Chiseled collarbone. Gliding down, his muscular chest and abs. Gliding downwards again...

"I didn't let you stay over to grope me."

A growling voice brings me away from dreamland and back to reality. My hands are both snatched away from sliding down. I reluctantly open my eyes and they meet a field of blood red grass. Supposed grass tickle the inside of my nose. Nghh...Oh.

Yeah. Right. The situation is getting quite clearer now. I'm now lying down on Kagami's bed. My nose in his hair (Well, that explains the grass poking my nose), arms circling his waist and hands nearing his crotch. No, nothing dirty had happened between us. It was just raining a while ago and it's a total drag to go home in soaking wet condition. So, I pretty much forced him to let me stay in for the night. After much pleading (more like bribery of cheeseburgers), he finally gave a reluctant "fine". Since he only had a single narrow bed and no futon or couch for me to sleep on, he childishly drew an invisible line on the middle of the bed with his pointer finger, claimed one side his property and told me harshly to stay in my territory.

Honestly, it was adorable and childish of him.

Somehow, I have moved past the border and embraced him in my sleep. Sleep-groping him. Honestly, I don't wanna let go yet. I mean, when else can I be this close to him? It's already great enough he hasn't punched me on the face or something yet. I lazily and hesitantly move my hands away from him.

"Hrm.. My bad. I thought you were Mai-chan in my dream. She felt very soft under my arms. Can't help it. I'm a guy."

With his back still facing me, he turns his head a bit, enough to look at me in the eye with a frown.

"You were feeling my stomach and you call it soft?"

He reach out to pull my hand towards his stomach area. His stone hard abs.

"See, nothing soft about it. You must be dreaming, Ahomine."

...This guy is unknowingly inviting me to pounce on him. Aomine Daiki, stay calm. Don't get near to any dirty thoughts. Don't think of the idiot's body. Think of boobs. Wait, no, bad idea. Think of bulldozers rolling over...

"And stop poking my ass."

...Okay, it's not working. I'm standing. Damn, I even told myself to not think of anything dirty. Well, at least I should be grateful he is too stupid to not realize anything..

"...But your hands are here..."

...Yet.

Few seconds of silence. The thought has dawned on him. The thought of: _There's a freaking erection on my ass.  
><em>  
>"Shit!"<p>

Kagami exclaims, abruptly sitting up and cornering himself against the wall. In the midst of those movements, the quilt is dragged with him, revealing the slight bulge on my sweatpants. His eyes widen at the sight. I guess he isn't as stupid as I thought. But.. I'm kind of hurt from his reaction. Does he have to move further away from me? I sigh at the thought, then sit up, pulling up the blanket to hide the erection. With a hand scratching the back of my head in fake frustration, I put on a bored face.

"What can I do? Mai-chan was just right in front of me. As a guy, it's normal to have this kind of reaction."

Yeah, _Mai_ is in front of me now.

"But-!"

He cut his line short, looking for words to say. Then, he closes his mouth again. Another moment, he opens. Then, closes again. I suppress my snort at how much he reminds me of a fish. There is nothing he can say against me. After all, he's a guy too. Of course, he understands. Anyway, I've got to do something about this one part of my body. If I stay this way around him, I'm sure he will freak out. A horny guy is sleeping just beside him would make him feel insecure. And also, it isn't good for me to be in this way around him. I might really pounce on him.

"Mind lending me your bathroom? Gonna take care of my business."

Kagami's eyes widen.

"You're going to fucking jerk off in _my_ bathroom?!"

He shouts in disbelief with reddened face. Red in anger, disbelief or shyness. I don't care what kind of red it is. But, I know that very face is adorable. And I can't stop myself but tease him. Almost without thinking, I remove the blanket away from my crotch. I scoot myself towards Kagami and put one hand on the wall, an inch away from his face. I lean in closer and with a husky voice, I whisper.

"Or would you like to take care of it?"

Red eyes stare into my blue-black ones in shock at my words. I realize how close our faces are. If I lean in just three centimetres more, our lips will collide. Hell I think he knows the situation we have now too.

Kagami's eyes lower to avoid my gaze and they accidentally come across the tent in my sweatpants. Red blush crosses over his cheeks. And damn. Half-lidded eyes, half-open mouth and reddened cheeks. Is this some image my eyes have filtered with the make-kagami-hot-in-my-vision-filter? Because shit, this sight isn't helping this situation at all, but just making me want to kiss him...Can I?

It has been like seconds since I said that line. He hasn't pushed or shoved me away yet. Any guy would now. What kind of guy lets another guy within this range? ...A guy that is also interested with the other guy.

...I'm going to kiss him.

"Aaarghh!"

Before I could even close the gap between our lips, I have somehow tumbled out of the bed with a painful throb in my stomach. For a second, I thought the little blue-haired devil jabbed me in the ribs.

"Fine! Just get to the bathroom already!"

I look up to find Kagami with taut eyebrows and still red cheeks. His leg hanging in the air and I realize what just happened. That red-headed idiot just kicked me out of bed. He kicked ME out.

"The only one who can kick me out is only me!"

"I don't the hell care about your motto, just go, Ahomine!"

Kagami shouts and rolls himself under the blanket like a cocoon before I could say anything back at him. I sigh loudly. The urge of snatching that blanket away and straddling him almost overcomes me, but... I look down at my southern region. ...In this state, I don't think I will be able to control myself. I stand up, feeling a slight pain somewhere in my stomach. Damn, that idiot... Just you wait, Kagami. After taking care of this bulge, I'm going to kick your ass out of the bed.

I never know it until moments ago, but relieving yourself and thinking of that person, while 'that person' is just a door away, could feel so..uncontrollable. I kept on thinking: "Why the hell should I do it myself when that very guy is beyond this door?!" It's such an irony. You're holding back and at the same time releasing yourself. And it's something I don't want to experience again. I almost barged my way through that door and raped him. And for a horny pervert like me, that's a job well done.

Now that I'm done taking care of my business...

Watch out, Kagami.

No one can get away from kicking me out except for me. And double the price for making me suffer while jerking off. I can feel myself smirking. Once I open this door, I'm gonna make him pay. Big time.

I turn the knob of the bathroom door.

"**BAK**AGami.."

My voice die down once I see him. Any plans of shoving him out of the bed and sitting on him to the point of suffocation are all gone.

How could I do that to him when he's in such a state?

His cocooned blanket has been tossed away and his arms sprawl around the bed. Eyes closed and his freaky eyebrows look especially normal without his frown. Peaceful. The last thing you'd want to do to him is disturb him. But, that isn't something easy to accomplish with _that_ distraction.

_That _distraction.

A sliver of skin can be visibly seen between his shirt and pants. His navel and abs shown freely for public display. I feel myself swallowing. Not a good sign. I inhale deeply. Exhale... Okay, only one way.

I sit down on my so-called territory that has been trespassed by the idiot. With both hands, I pull his shirt down, hiding half of his visible stomach.

"Nghh..."

Kagami grumbles. Shit, I think I brushed my fingers a bit on his abs. No, I didn't do it on purpose... Okay, fine! Maybe I did feel a bit...

...Shit.

This situation is worse.

10 times worse. No. Make it 50.

He hasn't woken up. And I need him to be conscious now. Right now.

After his grumbling, he dragged himself upwards, pulling down his shirt. Which is good. His stomach, abs and navel are hidden now. But...At the same time, another thing pulled downwards.

His pants.

Now riding low on his waist. His V shape clearly seen. Crap, not only his pants, his boxers too.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Aomine, keep calm. This is simple. Just grab that blanket and cover him.

"Mnn..."

...God loves me. No, God is trying to punish me. Kagami has moved. He has shifted closer to me, snuggling on my lap. This situation can't be any worse.

"Ngh.. Aho...Mnngh.."

...It has become worse.

No, no, no. Think rationally. He might be calling someone else Aho. Someone else...

_"Ahomine!"_

...

...Bathroom.

Now.

* * *

><p><em>3 months since we met. 3 months since I've fallen for you. And even if we're like this, we're not dating...<em>

_Yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Rambles: <strong>Oh. Wow. I didn't know Aomine was as perverted as me. Actually, I cut down some of my perverse-ness. And maybe cut down a whole lot of Aomine's perverse-ness too. The ending sucks. Like really. This is more of a chapter to show how Aomine feels for Bakagami now. And... The next one maybe the music room? Hm...Or maybe some more random stuff... Well... I hope you guys enjoyed it! And any comments of some out-of-characterization mistakes? And how the story is progressing so far? Like so far so good? Or damnnnn meganeeee, you should add more spiceeeeee. Honestly...I don't really know what to do. This is my first M ._. Stop rambling, Megane. Now. Stop your fingers from typing.


	2. How fever creates trouble

**Rambles:** I don't think the music scene will come soon.. I have no idea how to connect the last chapter I wrote with that part... And I read **iamPyR's **review. I'm like "Oh wow, I should listen to her (or him, who knows? Might be a fudanshi!) So.. Here it is!

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here?"<p>

The familiar gruff voice feels so loud in my ears. They're like...echoing. Why is it so cold? I open my eyes slowly, careful of the blinding light and I'm greeted with a blurred sight of red, tanned cream and white. I blink some more, trying to adjust the quality and brightness of my sight... The white seems to be the background, cream is some skin colour and the red... Oh. Kagami.

"Hey, why are you here?"

I squint at him. Why the hell is he asking me questions? I'm the one who should be asking: Why are _you_ here? This is supposed to be _my_ pla- ...Wait.. This isn't my place.

Despite the thumping of my head, I squeeze my brain to remember anything from last night...

...Oh. _Oh._ This is Kagami's house. But.. Where in his house am I? Argh... I can't think with the cold. And this throb in my head.

"Hoi, Ahomine! Why are you sleeping in the bathroom?"

...Right. I'm here because a certain idiot looked so sexy last night I had to keep calm and sleep on the bathroom floor. The puzzles have fitted. That's why I feel so fucking cold now. I don't even have any strength or will to call him Bakagami back.

"Mngh... Cold."

I murmur, feeling myself shivering and my head throbbing harder as I get up. Kagami's frown disappears and is replaced with concern.

"Are you okay?"

'Do I look okay to you?' I want to yell those words at him, but my lips seems to have dried up. So moving my lips will just result to tearing my cracked lips. I hate it when that happens. Kagami squats and lays one palm on my forehead. God, that feels so warm.

"Aomi- wuargh!"

I pull him into my embrace between my legs. Why is he so warm? Well, he always does, but this is warmer than usual. Of course, I'd know. Do you have any idea how much I touch him? I'm a professional in touching someone indecently, but at the same time making it as if it's accidental. Like a swish of my hand, then I get to brush those big boobs. Some notice my intention, so I get slaps at times, though some stick their breasts closer to my reach.

Back to the point. Maybe it's because I'm freezing, so he feels a lot warmer in my arms.

"So warm... Stay like this for a bit."

I hug him tighter, his head resting on my shoulder. Hm? It feels like there is more heat on my shoulder area? I look down to see Kagami's ears redden. Ah.. His blood must be rushing at such a close contact. I can feel myself smiling. At this time, I would surely do something else to tease him, but.. Crap, this pain in my head. Did I move too much when I was sleeping and accidentally knocked my head to the toilet bowl or something?

"Aomine?"

Kagami lightly pushes me to my dismay and eyes me with a worried look. I want to pull him back to my chest, but shit... I feel so weak now.

"You're hot."

... Those words came from Kagami's lips.

...He said that? What? He said I'm hot?! Is this some kind of invitation to kiss him?! Is he finally realizing that he likes me?! Argh! Why do I have to feel this headache right at this perfect moment?!

"Of course I am. I'm _the_ Aomine Daiki. I have a hot body."

Kagami's cheeks swell at my words. This time he shoves me so hard, leaving a greater space between us and a huge bump on the back of my head with stinging pain.

"Ahomine! I meant your body temperature is hot! You have fever!"

...I feel that my nickname fits me so well now. How could I be such an idiot? Kagami would never say something like that to me. That would be so un-Kagami-like of him. But, that explains why I feel freezing and sick in my head. Because of a fucking fever.

Thanks to him showing his body to me.

"And whose fault do you think is it?"

Kagami raises one eyebrow at my question.

"Hm.. You?"

I snort and laugh at his answer. And that was a big mistake. I shouldn't have laughed. Because, shit, it hurts so badly.

My lips crack.

Arghh.. I can taste a bit of iron now. Well, not that I mind the taste. I had brutal fights before and blood in my mouth isn't something unusual for me. What I hate is the feeling of my lips ripping, leaving this thin scar.

"I thought idiots aren't supposed to catch a fever."

"That's because I'm a genius."

Kagami bursts in laughter at my abrupt reply.

"Says Ahomine."

I'm supposed to retort back a reply ending with Bakagami. But, if he laughed such a carefree laughter and now grinning because of me... I can't help but smile childishly along.

Kagami takes a hold of my arm and swing it around his shoulders.

"C'mon, I will help you get up."

I frown at this gesture.

"I'm not injured. It's just a fever."

"You don't feel dizzy?"

It's amazing how our mind works. I don't know if it's a scientific or psychological thing. But you feel it, when someone finally asks you about it. Like for instance, I didn't feel dizzy. But right after he asked that question, I feel the world swirling a bit and the throbbing comes back. And it's worse than before. Because of this new giant bruise on the back of my head. Damn him and that toilet bowl.

"...I'm capable of standing by myself."

I pull my arm away from him. Hell no I'm supporting myself with him. No matter how much I want to share body contact with him, I still have the pride of a man to stand and walk with my own two feet. I'm Aomine Daiki after all.

"You're so stubborn. I don't want anyone dying in my house."

"And exactly how will I die from a fever?"

"Eh? Hm.."

Kagami looks confused for a bit, thinking of an answer.

"You... Your dizziness might make you not walk properly and you'll end up falling down on the floor. See? Like this bump over here!"

He points at the recent bruise.

"That's not from falling down! It was you who pushed me to a toilet bowl!"

Kagami's eyes widen and his face seems as if it finally dawns on him it _really_ was him who pushed me. He looks downcast, probably from the guilt. I sigh at him. To prove him I'm fine even with this swirling sight, throbbing headache and painful bruise, I stand up with the support of the bathroom wall.

"Hm, it's not that bad. Standing up is actually a lot better than sitting down."

It's fucking worse standing up. The world isn't swirling, rather.. I can't even see the world anymore. It's all blurred. And there is the thumping. Someone is hammering my skull and pinching my brain. Is that even possible?

"Stop acting tough. You look pale."

I snort.

"Stop lying. My skin is too dark to tell I'm pale."

Kagami's cheeks flush in realization at my comment.

"It's just a saying to say someone looks sick! You look awful!"

As this conversation goes on, our voices seem distant. Like I'm just an audience listening to Kagami and another Aomine bickering.

"Aomine?"

He must be worried now. I mean the usual me would say something back, but no matter how much I ask my mouth to answer a simple yeah, it won't move. Now that I think about it, I can't feel my body parts. Like they have separated from me.

"Hey!"

I feel my upper body connecting to a familiar warmth. Kagami's body heat. And it feels like bliss. Slowly, I let darkness consume me and let Kagami's cries die out.

* * *

><p>Now that's freaky. I'm a hundred percent sure I was in the bathroom in an unstable condition with Kagami in my arms... Okay, I was in his arms. I collapsed. But now, I'm on a bed, staring at the ceiling with a much clearer head and the thumping noises have reduced to minimal. And that's the weird thing. It's like a blink of an eye. The moment before you blink, everything seems to torture your head. After one blink, the scene has totally changed and you feel so much different. Is this how fainting feels like? No wonder those people in the movie who ends up in the hospital look so confused. Not because they got a momentary amnesia, but because they are confused by the scenes that change in the blink of an eye.<p>

Ah... What time is it? I twist my head to the right to check the alarm clock on Kagami's bedside table.

...Somewhere in between 1.25 and 1.30.

I was found in the morning, so I have probably passed out for like 5 hours? That's quite long for a blink.

Where's Kagami anyways? I sit up on the bed. Ouch.. The back of my head feels so heavy. I reach out one hand to feel whatever stuff on my head. **ARgH!** The bruise must have evolved into a big black bruise. That Bakagami... I will kill him once I feel better!

The pain stings. No, I don't want to wait until I feel better... I will get him now!

With a murderous intent, I bring myself to stand up. Damn, my head feels like it weighs a ton. I feel like I have a bobble head or something. But so what? No one can beat me except for me! That includes my head too! But... My head is part of _me_... So, if it's part of _me_, doesn't it count as something that can beat _me_?

...All of this thinking is just raising a tsunami in my head. I feel so fucking dizzy. Okay, just look for that red-headed idiot.

I walk out of the bedroom and I find a waft of fragrant smell. Something is being cooked and it smells so good. The distinct smell of green onions, ginger and some other spices I can't point out. I don't know anything about cooking, but hell I sure know how to eat... But I guess Kagami is the master in eating. That guy can eat as much as ten people do. Maybe even more. I don't even know where he gets all those money to eat.

Like a dog, I follow the path of the fragrance and as if it's not obvious at all, I'm guided into a kitchen. And there I see Kagami. With a ladle in his hand mixing some stuff in a pot and a dark blue apron. Every intent to kill him is swept away. I can tell that he is cooking porridge and who other than sick people would eat that? So.. He has been taking care of me. And I feel that warm glow in me. That glow that only comes when the cause is him.

Other than that.. I feel another warm glow. But not _that_ glow I was talking about. The _other_ glow that only happens in the nether region. Yes.. It's building up again...

What can I do?! It's all that magazine's fault! The thing is.. 3 days ago, I was reading this latest edition of magazine some of my friends lent to me. And they were all hyped up on this page with a big-breasted chick in pink frilly apron. Then, they started fantasizing "Oh, what if our future wife will cook for us in _nothing_ but an apron?!" Most of them got a pretty hard-on.

As for me, of course I imagined Horikita Mai in an apron. Her ass shown in plain view and big melons with erected nipples. I reached out to her in my fantasy. The moment I squeezed her boobs from behind, I expected her to squeal a high-pictched "Ah!". But all that came was a gruff "Ngh.." And shit..

I looked down to see myself pinching Kagami's nipples from underneath his pink frilly apron. And as if it could be anymore arousing for me, Kagami's dick was erected. Standing and creating a tent pole with his apron. I found the beauty of aprons that day. And I didn't tell anyone but.. I almost ejaculated with just that thought.

So, now... The fantasy is here, but the only similarity is that he is wearing an apron. And it's not even pink or frilly. But looking at him like that brings me back to that fantasy.

Okay, breathe in... And out... He is just wearing an apron.. Surprisingly, this self-therapy is working.

With a much calmer state of mind, I approach him from behind. He hasn't noticed yet. Is he just too concentrated on cooking or is he thinking of something else?

"I want meat."

Kagami seems surprised at my voice. He turns his head to face me.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

He nods at my reply and turns off the stove.

"You haven't eaten breakfast, right? You must be hungry now. I will get the porridge out in a minute. I don't have a chair or couch, so just sit wherever you like near the table."

He brings out a bowl and spoon. Only one?

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah."

He pours the white pool into the bowl and scatters some chopped green onions over it. So, he ate without me. Well, that's fine. Because who knows how long I would have been asleep.

"What did you eat?"

"Hm.. Rice, veggies, meat and soup."

He lists them all with his fingers. The moment he mentions meat, my ears perk up. I'm craving for meat.

"I want meat."

"No, you get porridge."

My eyes twitch at his abrupt reply.

"Meat."

"No meat."

"Meat."

"No meat."

"Meat."

"Sit, Ahomine."

He points out the floor near the table, where he has placed the bowl and spoon. I growl and sit beside the table. Is it a rule for every sick people to eat porridge? Porridge is for babies. Man like me should eat meat no matter sick or not. But damn... Despite what I'm saying, the porridge smells so good. I think I'm drooling.

I feed myself one spoon. Unlike the plain and bland porridge my mother makes, Kagami's is very flavourful and in the right texture. Not lumpy, not too liquid. The green bits actually make the food look a bit more appetizing. It tastes great. I can't stop the spoon from entering my mouth. Wow, I must be super hungry or it's just that Kagami is a great cook. If it isn't for basketball, I would have suggested Kagami to be a cook in the future.

"That hungry, huh?"

I look away from my bowl to see Kagami grinning at me devouring my food messily. I guess seeing someone gobbling what you cook will surely make you feel happy. I bring the large bowl to my lips and drink the whole thing in one gulp. No kidding. This thing tastes amazing.

"Haah..."

I let out a satisfied sigh, while patting my stomach.

"Didn't know you could cook that well."

"I live alone, so of cou-"

"I know that you do, but I didn't know it's _that_ delicious."

I compliment him. Kagami scratch his cheeks, his eyes looking away.

"It's okay, I guess..."

How humble. I lie down on the floor and stare into his eyes.

"I want meat next time."

Kagami raises his eyebrows at me.

"And why do you think I'd be cooking for you again?"

"Because I will ask for it every single day and you'll be so annoyed you have no choice but to cook me some."

I grin at him. Kagami's face seems a bit surprised.

"Is it... that delicious?"

"If Aomine Daiki says so, then of course it is."

He snorts at my answer.

"How cocky. But.. Thanks."

Ah.. That grin is really like a reward to my body and soul. I don't feel that sick anymore. My bruise doesn't feel that burdensome. Just a tad dizziness that can be completely cured with sleep. I raise myself and crawl towards the bed.

"Thanks for the food, now gonna go sleep again."

"Wait!"

I stop midway. Kagami hands me a pill and a cup of water.

"You haven't drank medicine at all!"

I frown at the miniscule thing between his thumb and index finger. I hate medicine. When I get sick, I don't need any of those medications. I don't care if they are in tablet form, powdered form, syringe form or liquid form, I won't drink it.

"Don't need them."

Kagami's eyes twitch. He grasps the blanket away from my reach.

"You're sick. You have to. At least drink some before you sleep."

I scratch my head in frustration and stand up to approach him. Argh.. This is getting bothersome. My head is throbbing.

"I feel fine. I just need to sleep."

"No, sleep isn't enough. You look pal- You look horrible."

Usually I'd stifle a laugh at his blunder of words, but now.. I don't even bother to laugh. I just. Want. To. Sleep.

I grab one end of the blanket and pull it roughly. Because the stubborn idiot grabs the blanket so tightly, he also ends up being pulled to my reach. Once close to me, I shove him down the bed. I grasp both of his hands and lock them above his head, restraining his movements. I don't know where I'm getting this sudden amount of energy. Maybe adrenaline. I lean closer to him. Him beneath me.

"If you want me to drink it so much... Give it to me orally."

Kagami stops struggling and his expression turns to one of confusion. Hell, I'm also confused at what I'm saying. Why am I doing this? It must be the fever messing my brain. Kagami is right. I really am sick. Okay, just laugh it off, Bakagami. Laugh and say: _Stop joking around, Ahomine._

"...Orally? Like forcing you to drink with my words?"

...Why? Why are you so dense? It's because you always act this way that makes me unable to stop. I want to push you further and further into a hole, where everything will change. Where our friendship and rivalry is broken.

I force the thumb of my free hand into his mouth.

"Nnh!"

Kagami's reflex is to to clamp his lips tight. But that doesn't matter. My thumb easily slides between his lips and explores around the hot mouth.

"Hah!"

Kagami turns his head to avoid my invading thumb. I lean in to lick one side of his lips. His eyes widen in shock and he stops moving, unable to digest what's happening.

"Orally. Give it to me with your mouth."

Staring into his eyes, I huskily say those words. Crimson eyes with the inability to look away from my dark ones. His eyes expressing:

_Why is Aomine doing this?_

Clearly seen in his eyes. I bitterly smile to myself.

"Like this."

My thumb slips out of his mouth and is replaced by my tounge.

"Mh!"

As if he just snaps back to reality, his hands starts struggling and is released from my hands. I guess my strength from the adrenaline is gone. He shoves me away and sits up, panting for air. I stand up. While doing so, my eyes never left his. Because if I do, it seems as if time will start flowing again.

"You sure you don't want to continue it? My tongue did not even do anything yet. Will you know how to give me the pill orally?"

Kagami's eyes widen in shock, then he evades his eyes from mine. He looks down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Why.. did you do that?"

..Look up, Kagami. I want to see your eyes. What are you feeling? How will I answer if I don't know what kind of emotions are swirling in your head? Are your eyes showing rage? Are they showing shock? Are they showing disappointment?

Look at me.

"To teach you how to give pills orally. Seems like you don't know how to kiss too."

His ears turn red. Embarrassment? Anger? I don't know. I don't fucking know. I only know from his eyes. His eyes that always express things clearly and obviously. The one source where I know how he feels.

I reach out to one side of his head to make him look up.

"Kaga-"

A swooping sound and a blanket covers my eyesight.

"Just go sleep."

A pained voice. Rushed footsteps and the door slams, muffling the sounds of footsteps that go further. Further. And further away.

"Kagami!"

I quickly pull the damn sheet away from me, tangling it all over me in the process. I want to run towards him, but common sense hits me. Am I just going to leave his house just like that? What if a burglar enters? What if he forgets his keys?

"..Shit!"

I punch the wall of his house, hoping not to break anything. Of course, it won't. I'm sick. I'm weak. My mind is in jumbles and I think... I just changed our relationship.

...No.

Do we even have a relationship now?

* * *

><p><strong>Rambles:<strong> Oh My God! I didn't plan to make the story sound so sad and angry! It should be happy! I was hoping for some fluff like "Say 'Ahh', Ahomine." Or "I don't want Aomine to be sick." Or "Kagami, stay beside me." Or "Kiss me and I'll sleep." BUT! My mind just decided to make everything drop! Now tell me, you two! How will I make you end up in the music room?! TELL ME!

...I will go punish my babies first.


	3. Dreams will never be reality

**Rambles: **I'm not sure how this will end. Or continue on like. Damn Aomine and Kagami for their last drama... Oh well, let the story flow on.

* * *

><p>I'm an idiot.<p>

Why didn't I just drop my stupid pride and take the damn medicine? Even if I'm spouting these words, I'm still not taking the pills anyways. So.. I'm still not learning my lessons and mistakes, aren't I?

I sigh and roll sideways, facing the door Kagami went through.

When is he coming back?

Part of me wants to see his face once again, but another part of me doesn't want to, glad that he's not here. I'm terrified of what kind of face he'd show, how he will act towards me and how he thinks of me now.

And this is the first time I'm feeling this kind of fear.

I snuggle in the blanket. It feels cold. So freaking cold. I want to sleep so badly, so that I can't feel this freezing hell. But his voice keeps on haunting me. The pained voice won't let me fall asleep. Even with these heavy eyelids, I still can't.

From somewhere further, I hear a squeaking sound.

...What sound was that? I peep through my drooping eyelids.

Kagami is back.

And my stomach is churning. Urgh.. I feel like barfing. His face must be a curse or something. Or it's just that I'm not ready to meet him yet.

Well, only one solution: Sleep. But that's not possible. I can't sleep.

"Aomine?"

Kagami approaches me with a very soft voice, as if he doesn't want to wake me up. Oh, he must be thinking I'm asleep. My closed eyes must have fooled him.

Warmth envelops my forehead.

...Even after all I did to him, he still worries about my health. And only if it isn't for this fever, cold, droopy eyes and pitiful state I am in, I could have pulled him into my embrace seconds ago. I need his warmth so badly for all sorts of reasons. To warm me up. To heal this cold.

To assure me our bond hasn't broken yet.

"Ha..."

He is sighing and I can totally read whatever words that are imprinted in the exhaled breath: _See, I told you so.  
><em>  
>I don't care what remark he is thinking of. I'm just glad.. that he still cares for me.<p>

Then, an idea sparks within my head.

Okay, Aomine. Don't screw this up. Even if you're in this kind of state, use all your energy to say sorry. Yeah, saying sorry will totally make it seem as if I'm so guilty of what I did to the point of being unable to stop thinking about it even in a sleeping state. Kagami will feel bad to not forgive me and he will accept my apology a lot easier. Oh wow, I'm a genius. Now, do it.

"Cold.."

...I wasn't supposed to say that. Oh my god! I even told myself to not screw this up and oh look, I SCREWED UP.

...One of my hand feels warm all of a sudden from skin contact. He is holding my hand. ...Is he warming me up?

"Why did you do that?"

...He is still thinking of what I did. The guilt is back haunting me. Whatever happened must have also stayed in his mind for a long time. So much he asks me straight away. Wait..

Has he found out I'm pretending to sleep? No no no no. Kagami, you're just thinking to yourself, right?! ...Maybe he really is talking to me.

I have no idea what to answer. I can't just say, "Oh the fever did that. Made my head go crazy." Or my usual excuse, "Oh sorry, I thought you were Mai." The latter is even unacceptable.

Wait, stop there. He _might_ just be wondering to himself. It's quite possible..

...I will just settle for a compromising answer.

My hand he is holding squeezes his tight. And I just hope my one single message will be enough for him to understand what I want to say.

_Sorry._

I really am.

An awkward silence between us.

His hands squeezes tighter on mine.

...And I don't know what it means.

Of course, I wouldn't understand just from a tight grip. Squeezing someone's hand can mean so many things. Like _I forgive you_, _stay beside me_, _hold me_ or anything.

...That means he doesn't understand what I squeezed his hand for, right? Of course, he wouldn't. Even a genius like me couldn't understand.

"Can you hear me?"

I tense up. Crap, I've been found out. Not knowing what to do, my safest bet is to just stay silent.

After what seems like forever, a quite relieved sigh escapes from Kagami's mouth.

"Ha.. I thought you're awake, 'cause you held my hand."

Well, actually I 'am' awake.

"If you're awake, I wouldn't know what to do."

...I wouldn't too.

To my dismay, Kagami lets go of my hand. My only source of heat is gone. I hear rustling noises, like plastic being ripped. Having my sight blocked, it's almost as if I can distinguish the little noises. Quite amazing actually.

And this distinct smell.. Ah, the smell of medicine..

Medicine?

Damn, is he going to wake me up to take some pills? Hell no, I'm eating that shit. No way.

...Okay, the thing is.. I had eaten medicine once when I was younger. According to my mother, it was great for my health and 'really yummy'. As the innocent kid I used to be, I opened my mouth wide and willingly took it.

I regretted it.

It was the worst thing I had eaten all my life. Who the hell cares if I was cured right away? The taste lingers in the mouth for a week. And you have no idea how much I tried to erase it off. I ate natto with anything for a straight week.

"Aomine?"

Kagami nudges my arm, trying to wake me up. I don't bother with his call. I'm a heavy sleeper to begin with, so this act is pretty believable. Kagami sighs. Yes! Give up, Kagami! Get that damn pill away from me!

What's he planning to do?

Kagami had moved my head to face directly at the ceiling. I hear glass clink-ing against something hard like teeth. Don't tell me.. No, Kagami wouldn't do something like that.

Warm hands cup my cheeks and I feel hot breath against my face. A moment passes, probably Kagami hesitating whatever he's going to do next. I really feel like smiling bitterly, because I know Kagami will change his mind, leave and wait for me to wake up. I just do. He's not someone who will initiate such act. And what's more... The idiot doesn't have the same feelings as mine.

...Right?

I thought I know you, Kagami. But now.. I'm not sure anymore. Is this a dream I wish for? Or is this reality? If it really is a dream, let it last longer. I want to feel his lips on mine longer. His tongue pushing the pill into my throat clumsily, spilling a trail of water down to my chin. The taste of something sweet overcoming the bitter taste of the pill. The taste of Kagami? I don't know. All I know is that some kind of heat is surging through my mouth.

Once the capsule is swallowed, the heat leaves slowly and drowsiness is taking effect. The after-effects of the medicine.

"Get well, Ahomine."

The last words I hear before darkness envelops me.

The end of my dream.

* * *

><p>My eyes flicker at the blinding light. How long have I been sleeping? I slowly sit up, waiting for the sudden throb my headache has been giving me recently.<p>

But nothing came.

That's weird.. And why is it so hot? I look at the pile of blankets on top of me. No wonder. This thickness is almost enough to survive winter. I swiftly pull them aside and stand up.

...No swirling. No feeling of the-world-is-going-to-drop.

...I feel a lot better actually.

"Awake?"

I look towards the opened door. Kagami is holding a tray of bowls and plates. Judging from the smell, I can guess it's dinner. Damn, I feel my stomach squeezing and yelping for food.

"You look pretty fine."

The red-haired teen smiles sheepishly. It feels like ages since I last saw his face. I have heard his voice in my dream. That absurd dream.. I feel my blood rushing at the thought. It felt so real...

Or did it really happen?

The sudden thought comes to me. Was that oral medicine-taking a dream? Or was it reality? I look up at Kagami, wishing for answers. The boy just sighs.

"I guess sleeping was just the problem. You're right. You don't need medicine."

...It was a dream.

I internally snort at myself. Of course it was.. What was I hoping? There's no way he'd do something like that. I said that to myself, didn't I? And what's more...

There is no bitter taste in my mouth. That sickening taste of herbal medicine. Though.. I don't think the pills can be counted as something herbal... But medicine is still medicine.

"Like I always say, the only one who can beat me is me. Not even fever."

Kagami just scoffs at my statement. Then.. Silence. Both of us not knowing what to say next. Well, I expect this after what just happened before he left. I look at the tray of food on Kagami's hands.

"Is that dinner?"

Yes, a very obvious question. But I need anything to break this silence. Even a single yes is fine. I want us to speak normally, like how we used to hours ago.

Kagami nods, places the tray on the wooden table and sits. I invite myself to sit as well. Ah.. Kagami would be a perfect housewife. Judging from his quite tidy apartment, he can clean well. And this dinner? He can tie someone's heart through the stomach. If he is a girl and less of an idiot, guys would totally go for him. Well... I don't really care whether he's a guy or not. Because I'm already in love with him anyways.

"You wanted meat, right?"

I look up to him.. who's not looking at me at all. I smile thinly.

"Yeah."

The meat is still sizzling on the plate, so it must have been served right away after being cooked. Beside the meat, I can see he has also placed lots of vegetables for a sick person like me to eat. Carrot, onion, potato and... Hello there, my long-time archnemesis. I squint my eyes at the evil little trees.

"Why are you glaring at the brocolli?"

I shoot up my head at Kagami.

"Those little trees have a name?!"

Kagami immediately laughs boisterously at my answer. So much he even topples on the floor, while holding his stomach. His laughter echoes in the little apartment and I realize.. How much I miss his laughter. Forgetting about that broco.. Brocilli? Brocolli? Was that its name? Okay, I completely forget about that little tree and I start laughing along with the infectious laughter.

Kagami sits up with one hand supporting him and the other wiping a little bit of tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Of course they have a name! Puhaha! So even the _great _Ahomine Daiki is quite picky with his food!"

He laughs a bit more. Our laughter slowly dies down. And silence comes again. But it's a different kind of silence. The comfortable kind. I look at Kagami, who's still half-sitting and half-lying down.

Finally.

He's looking at me in the eyes. Smiling even. Unable to help myself, I feel my lips also curving upwards. That second, Kagami's eyes widen, as if he remembers something. He abruptly sits up with slightly red cheeks.

"Um, let's eat now before it gets cold."

I study his face for a bit, trying to understand the colour on his cheeks. He must have remembered what happened. It isn't the right time to talk about it now though. Setting the thought aside, I avert my stare to the rice. The rice that's missing the white smoky heat.

"Too late. It's already cold."

"Shut up and eat."

Without minding the common courtesy of letting the guest eat first, he chows down his food, sloppily slurping miso soup and beating the fastest record time of eating. He even gets seconds of rice. Damn, how much does he exactly eat?

After finishing my food (excluding the little trees, which I sneaked into Kagami's pile of veggies. He didn't even notice anyways), Kagami is in his fourth bowl and it seems like there are no signs of stopping. How many stomachs does he have? Five? Hey, cows have four stomachs, so it's possible for Kagami to have five.

"Htof."

Translation: Stop.

The translation naturally appears like subtitles. Wow, how did I manage to understand his words? Maybe I'm just used to listening him talk with cheeseburgers stuffed in his cheeks like chipmunks.

"Stop what?"

"Htof hrering."

Translation: Stop staring.

"Why? Is it disturbing?"

"Yeh."

I don't have to translate that. It's obvious.

"I will stop staring if there is no weird mark of sauce splattering all over your mouth. You look like you just ate an animal or human alive."

Kagami quickly swallows and grabs a tissue to wipe his mouth.

"Now?"

There are like 3 grains of rice at a spot a bit farther from one corner of his lips.

"Rice on one corner."

"No, the other one."

"Yeah, farther to the right."

"That's left! Okay, fine! Your left!"

"A bit further."

Damn. I'm sure my instructions were clear enough, but this idiot just doesn't get it! Unable to control my impatience, I reach out my right hand to wipe the grains off.

"There, Bakagami."

..And I did the stupid mistake of seeing Kagami's lips. The slightly brown lips that has been tainted by a bit of sauce. Almost instantaneously, I'm reminded of the time my thumb roamed in his mouth and.. The dream of that medicine.

Shit. I think I stared too long.

My eyes quickly dart to his unfocused eyes, which seemed to be looking far off, like watching a replay of a scene. No matter how much we act normal, how much we joke around, how much we laugh... There will be a time when we have to talk about it. And that's now.

"Kagami."

His eyes still do not look at mine. I sigh and slowly release my thumb away from the corner of his lips. His shoulders sag down, as if he had been holding his breath and his muscles had tensed at my touch.

"About what happened.. It's because.."

...Because of what? What am I going to say? Say that I know he's a dense idiot but there is a limit to it? And because I couldn't stand that density, I got mad and forced it on him, so he could see how I feel?

No. I can't say that now.

Our friendship will be over. And I don't want to risk it.

"Because you thought I was Horikita Mai?"

I shoot up my eyes at Kagami's playful smile. He's not being dense. He suggests the reason, hoping that I will just agree to it and we'll stick to it. Forget anything had happened.

Like me, he doesn't want to risk this friendship.

I smile at the thought. Maybe this is a better option.. For now.

"Yeah."

I grin at him. But, he doesn't grin back. A smile is pasted on his lips. A smile I don't understand.

... Was I supposed to deny it?

"Aomine?"

Was I supposed to tell the truthful reason?

"Hoi, Ahomine."

Why did you smile so bitterly seconds ago?

What did it mean?

BANG!

I land on the floor with a painful bruise on my cheek. Something hard just hit me. I look up to find Kagami with a metal ladle in hand. 'Oh.' Now, I see what happened. First, a kick out of the bed. Then, a hit on my cheek.

Unacceptable.

"What the fuck did you hit me for?!"

"You had this weird face on you!"

"How 'bout you?!"

Kagami frowns.

"What do you mean?"

I sit up and lower my voice down.

"You had a weird smile."

Kagami's double eyebrows curve even more.

"My smile was normal."

"It wasn't. Like you had something in your mind."

Like a mix of feelings jumbled up in that smile. Sadness, relief, happiness and so much more I couldn't point out.

Kagami just stays silent.

Seems like I was right.

"Hey, I have a proposal."

Kagami looks at me.

"We'll erase anything that has happened today. Everything since I entered this house until the time I leave this house. After that, we'll act, no.. It's not an act. It really did not happen. Like a dream. So, during this time until I leave.. Ask anything we like. Do anything we like. Make things awkward as much as we like. Whatever it is, erase it from our minds once I step out of your apartment."

One choice is to erase everything that had happened and we might save our friendship. The other is to talk about it and we might strain our friendship. I don't want our bond to break, yet I also don't want to just leave it just like that in the past. That's why.. I want to delve into it. Then, I'd be more willing to press the red button to delete everything.

"What do you think?"

I stare deeply into Kagami's red eyes. He seems lost for a moment, trying to process the words I spouted. Finally, he nods.

"Okay."

That moment, it feels like someone just pressed a button to make time stop. Everything we do or say now will soon be forgotten. Because it never happened.

But honestly... I have no idea what to say now.

We continue eating in suffocating silence.

...

Say something, Bakagami.

The idiot remains silent. Was it a bad idea to propose this idea? I have a feeling I'm making it super awkward.

"Aomine."

Kagami calls. I quickly face him. Finally! He's gonna ask or say something.

"Are you done? I wanna clean up the dishes."

...Is that all?

Yeah, that's all.

I place my plates and bowls to the tray and let him take it to the kitchen.

...I feel like regretting what I said. Damn. I think it's not a good idea. What am I supposed to do anyways?

I go to the kitchen to cancel this proposal, but stop in my tracks.

Kagami is washing the dishes. In his dark blue apron. The fantasy comes back with much more vivid images, because I have experienced making his face red from forcing a thumb in him.

...In his mouth!

Damn my imagination! My daydream decided to insert my thumb in another kind of hole. The hole that is in plain sight in my dream, as his back side is not covered at all. Crap. Crap. Stop, Aomine. Don't get further in your thoughts.

"Aomine? What are you thinking?"

"How sexy you look in an apron."

... Did I just say that out loud?

I snap back to reality to see Kagami's shocked face with widened eyes and gaping mouth. Shit. I answered him without thinking. No worries, this situation still can be saved by excusing myself: _Sorry, I was imagining Mai-chan in an apron and I thought she looked hot._ Yeah, perfect excuse.

"Mai-"

...Why should I use that excuse? All of these will be erased anyways, right? So, does it matter if I say how I really feel?

"You were imagining Mai again?"

Kagami asks, while sighing and probably thinking: _This perverted idiot..._ Okay, I admit I'm a pervert. But I'm no idiot.

"No."

I walk closer towards him, get a towel and start wiping the dishes he has rinsed.

"You heard me. I was thinking you look sexy in an apron."

Kagami's cheeks boil to the colour of ripe tomatoes.

"W-What the heck are you saying?! Stop kidding around!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Kagami faces me and sees the seriousness on my face. He turns back to the plates and starts soaping them furiously. Hopefully, his tablewares are strong enough.

"Whatever."

I smile at his response. Well, at least he believes me a bit. The silence isn't all that bad anymore. Maybe it's the fact of how I know what Kagami is thinking now. Something along the lines... _What the hell was Aomine saying?!  
><em>  
>"Kagami. What are you thinking now?"<p>

"Thinking what the hell you were saying seconds ago."

I mentally burst to myself in laughter. See? I was right. I feel like teasing him a bit.

"What do you think of me?"

"Eh?!"

Clattering noises are heard when Kagami tried to pull one plate out. My words might have shocked at him.

"I think you're a perverted idiot!"

"I know that too. I meant physically."

Even though I'm just teasing him to see him look flustered, I feel there is a bit seriousness in my tone too. Kagami's ears start to redden. He diverts his eyes away and focuses on washing.

"You look lazy, 'cos you slouch and yawn a lot. Your everything-is-boring face and your the-only-one-who-can-beat-me-is-me smirking face makes me wanna hit you."

And I wanna hit you now.

"But.. When you smile or grin, you look really happy."

Kagami smiles to himself. Smiling from the thought of me grinning. It might not mean it in that way but damn.. I feel happy.

"Of course, I'd look happy. Smiling is a way to express happiness."

I say the obvious to stop me from grinning to myself. Kagami chuckles in reply.

"Hey, we're done with washing, wanna watch TV or something?"

Kagami asks, while putting the last plates into the cabinet. I just shrug. We head for his bedroom/living room/dining room/guest room. He lives in an apartment alone. So that multi-purpose room, kitchen and bathroom is enough for him. We sit on the floor, right next to the bed. I'm sure Kagami usually sits on the bed while watching. But for today.. It has brought enough memories.

"I wonder if there's a basketball game..."

Kagami points the remote at the TV and presses a button. In an instant, a scene of a reporter interviewing some guy from a disaster appears.

_**"What other damage has the tsunami brought to-"**_

"...Change the channel."

Kagami does as I say.

_**"You're the only one I need. So.. Don't leave me. I love you!"**_

...We absolutely do not need this now. As if Kagami could read my mind, he presses another button.

_**"If I die from this battle, I just want to let you know I lo-"**_

**_"I killed him because I love he-"_**

**_"I lov-"_**

**_"Lo-"_**

**_"Ahhh.. Ahhh... Ah! More!"_**

"..."

"...How 'bout watching the news?"

"Yes, please."

I abruptly reply and the reporter appears with another victim of the disaster. This is better than the rest of the channels. If it were the me before today, I'd watch those other channels without hesitation, especially the last one. But not today.

"Have you kissed lots of girls before?"

Kagami asks, still staring at the screen blankly, probably not bothering to understand what the victim just cried about.

"Girls love me. Of course I have."

Why is he asking me this?

"They like their kisses rough?"

"Ha?"

Kagami stays silent, waiting for my answer. I sigh and lean back.

"I give it like how they want it. Sometimes it depends on my mood too. Hm.. Yeah, I guess that's how it is. Why do you ask?"

He looks down and with a quieter voice, he speaks,

"It seems like you're used to forcing people to kiss you."

"Ha? I.. Ah."

...Oh. He's thinking of this afternoon. I...did force him, didn't I? Well, actually we didn't even reach the kissing part. I ruffle my hair.

"That was my first time being that rough too. I didn't mean to..do that. It must have been the fever."

"So you were pissed at me for no reason?"

"And how did you reach to that conclusion?"

Now I really am frustrated with his unreasonable assuming, even though what he said was true.

"You said your kisses depend on your mood too, right? And I kind of felt you were angry about something... But I don't know what it is."

...It turns out he understood what I was feeling that time. I was mad at his unlimited density. And why I'd be pissed over something that small is because it's Kagami. The guy that somehow I have fallen in love with.

"Kagami."

I face the red-haired teen and scoot closer to him.

"Let me kiss you."

Kagami's eyes widen in shock. His cheeks flare a bright red.

"H-Ha?! Why?!"

"The time when I forced it on you is still in your head, right? I will erase it."

"But we didn't even kiss that time!"

"We were about to, right?"

If it's even possible, I swear his cheeks glow a brighter red. I'm not doing this to tease him, to get this kind of reaction out of him. I'm being dead serious.

"And I don't want you to think of me as someone who forced you into something."

I'm happy he is thinking of me. But I don't want him to depict me that way. As the guy who made him do something he doesn't like. If he can't erase it off his head, I will replace it. With a kiss. A gentle one even. Anything to make him see me in another way.

"This is not only for your sake, but mine as well."

Slowly, I lean in. My nose gliding down the arc of his nose.

"Please."

Kagami's half-lidded eyes, slightly opened mouth and reddened cheeks. The same scene from last night that raised my desire to push him down on the bed. But I tell myself. Over and over. Aomine. Don't.

"Everything that happens now will be erased anyways, right?"

Kagami's words hit me. I smile bitterly for some reason and exhale hot breath at Kagami.

"Yeah."

The red-haired boy closes his eyes and clenches his jaw tight. Seconds pass. I'm not sure if I can kiss him. Of course, I know how, but I don't think I can control myself after the kiss.

"Aomine?"

"Hm?"

"Even if we don't kiss and that scene is still in my head, I will try my best to erase it. It won't affect our normal days. So, don't worry."

..._Thump._

"Hm!"

I lightly kiss his lips, but the lip-to-lip contact still shocks Kagami. I could feel him being tense. But after a few seconds, his shoulders finally relax and he lets our lips melt into each other.

I suppress my wild desire and slowly bring our lips away.

Has it been minutes?

It was the shortest and longest kiss I have had in my life.

A contradiction. But that's how I feel. It felt so long for me. However, the truth is it has only been 8 seconds. And a new record: I didn't stick my tongue in.

Not the hottest kiss I've had, but I can say it was the most gentle I've had. And the best. Not counting the kiss I just dreamed of today though, even though it felt almost real. It's probably because of the person I was kissing with. Kagami Taiga.

"Have you forgotten about the scene?"

"...forget about?"

It took 3 seconds for Kagami to answer and his mind is still a bit messed-up. Fazed by my kiss, hm?

"Oh, you forgot it so fast. Do you like the kiss that much?"

"Are you an idiot?!"

Kagami is almost back to his usual self. I chuckle at him.

"An idiot to think you like it? Or an idiot to think you don't like it?"

Kagami's cheeks start to heat up and he just looks away, not wanting to reply my question. Man, he's just so fun to tease.

"But, wanna know something, Kagami?"

He turns to look at me and I quickly peck his cheek.

"I like the kiss."

Kagami starts burning in fire, with smoke escaping from his ears. Not from anger. But from embarrassment.

"Stop joking around!"

I laugh. From the corner of my eyes, I check the clock.

8.54 p.m.

Kagami looks at the same direction.

"Do you need to go home now?"

"Why? You want me to stay longer?"

"No, I'd be happy to kick you out of the house!"

A Kagami-like answer.

I stand up and take my bag somewhere from the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to kick me out. I have 2 feet to walk out, you know."

I reach for the exit, waiting for Kagami to unlock the door.

Once the door opens, it feels like.. I've been living in a dream. The moment I'm going to step out of this border, the dream will end. I don't want to walk to reality yet.

"Aomine?"

I turn backwards to face the voice.

"We'll forget everything, right?"

...That's right. Everything.

"And we'll be back to normal again."

Normal. Yeah, that's what I've been wanting. For our bond to be the same. So, why am I feeling this way?

"Bye, Aomine."

"Bye."

A step out of the door. I stare at the half-opened door, wanting to slide a foot in, let the dream continue on and end up in reality as well.

Is this what they mean by how you realize everything when reality hits you?

I wanted us to be normal, our normal bond to be back.

But reality hits me and I realize the reason why I feel this lump since the time Kagami mentions everything will be erased. That mere reason:

_I never want this friendship bond to begin with. I want you to remember single thing that will break this bond. _

_I want us to be more than that._

The door has closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rambles: <strong>Alright, people. Be honest with me. This chapter is quite disappointing. It doesn't have that KAPOW! factor to it. I really want to make something good the next chapter. Just not sure what. TTTTT^TTTTT


	4. Dreams can be reality

**Rambles: **Sorry, it took soooo long to update. I got kind of sick. Vomiting, stomachache, headache. And no, I'm not pregnant. I get that a lot with my friends... Like seriously?! I have been single all my life! I have never done anything of _that_ sort. I'm just 15 dammit! Okay, enough of my ramblings and let's continue on, shall we?

* * *

><p><em>Love advice of the week:<em>

_If you realize you're in love with a friend of yours, don't confess your feelings. Read the situation. If it seems like that person loves you too, go ahead! But remember, once you confess, nothing will be the same. After all, isn't it better to stay friends than to be distant from each other?_

Bullshit.

I throw Satsuki's Love Love Bomb magazine down on the floor.

"What is your problem, Dai-chan?!"

She picks up her bruised magazine from the floor with a glare at me.

"Heck to love magazines. They claim to be an expert in love, but they're spouting nonsense."

The pink hair that was acting as Medusa a moment ago drops down. Anger no longer lingers on her face, but concern is there. The face I have been receiving countless of times since two weeks ago. She comes to my house often these days. And not only her, my teammates are more tolerant on my bad behaviour of skipping practice. Tetsu even calls me like once every two days. But we haven't talked face-to-face at all in that span of time. He has this sensor or something if it has something to do with me and Kagami. Almost as if he's unknowingly watching us.

"Is something wrong, Dai-chan? You can tell me, you know?"

"Not something you'd understand."

And something I can't blab out. I might have accepted the fact that I'm in love with a guy. But that doesn't mean I'm ready to broadcast the fact to the whole world. Satsuki sits on the my bed, where I'm sitting.

"It's about Kagami, isn't it?"

_Thump_.

"Why bring him up?"

"Because it's about him."

"Hah. And you're sure?"

"He's the only one who affects you this much."

I frown at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

She smiles thinly at me.

"When you are happily joining practice, that means something great happened between you and him the day before. When you're happily skipping practice, that means you're going to meet Kagami."

...I have to ask Kuroko tips on pokerface.

"When you're angry and bitching around the court, Kagami must have pissed you with his dense head or-"

"Wait, wait. I don't just get pissed only because of him."

"Really? Even during all those times when you're grumbling to yourself baka did this, baka did that, what is baka thinking of, that baka of a Bakaga-"

"Okay, I get the point."

I quickly interrupt before she starts listing every details about me. Damn, how long has she known I like him?

"Is it that obvious?"

"Hm?"

She tilts her head in confusion at my question.

"Is it that obvious how I feel about him?"

The pink-haired girl mouths a small O in understanding and giggles a bit.

"Not really! Well, even if anyone knows, they'd just think you like him as a friend anyways. I mean seriously, if I approach one of them and say that Aomine Daiki is in love with a _man_, they would snort and laugh out the world's about to end."

...She has a point there. Yeah, they will surely think it's the joke of the year if they hear that.

"So... Did you confess your feelings to him?"

I raise one eyebrow.

"And why do you think that?"

Satsuki raises the magazine I was reading minutes ago and points at the page I last read. The stupid love advice. I just turn my head away in reply.

"Oh my god! You confessed?!"

"I did not!"

"So?!"

"I-!"

I pause. Should I tell her? ...Okay, not the big picture. Just a bit then. I sigh and lower down my voice, eyes looking away.

"Don't you think it's bullshit? That question: 'Isn't it better to stay friends than to be distant from each other?' If anyone claims to love someone and says that he's fine to stay as friends, that means he had never loved the person from the beginning."

Silence, giving her room to think and compare it to her situation.

"Yeah.. I think I know how you feel."

I smile at her reply. Of course, she does. She has loved Tetsu for quite long. Only able to be in the status of a _friend_. We sit in silence side by side as comrades who understand the pain of being close yet so far, the pain of unsaid rejection and the pain of one-sided love. And I think this is the first time we have talked this way before, sharing the same feelings for different people.

"So, Aomine Daiki can fall in love too, huh?"

I frown at her words. She giggles.

"You look like the type who will never love someone seriously. And oh look! You've fallen in love! And surprisingly, with a gu-"

"Shut up."

She starts giggling a lot more. And we're back to childhood friends again. Not love comrades. Okay, that term sounded wrong.

_The only one who can beat me is me...  
>The only one who can beat me is me!<br>THE ONLY ONE WHO-  
><em>  
>I quickly pick up my phone, cutting my ringtone that I recorded myself. My all-time motto that increases its volume as it goes on.<p>

"Yo."

"Aomine-kun."

That shadow is doing his calling routine again. I lazily answer him.

"What?"

"What happened between you and Kagami-kun?"

No beating in the bush, as straight-forward as always.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Same thing Kagami-kun says. Plus blushing and stuttering."

The image automatically pops into my head and I can't help but smile at it.

"Meet me in Maji Burger in an hour."

"Hah! Why should I do what you say?"

"Because I can't stand to see my friends in this situation."

"Fine."

I hang up.

"Was that Kuroko-kun?"

"Yeah."

I stand up and head for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet Tetsu."

"Oooh~ Is that so?"

I turn towards her and I can totally see her eyes sparkling in delight at the thought of being able to meet him. Her eyes are begging for me to ask if she wants to tag along.

"You're not coming."

She pouts, almost looking as if she's gonna cry. Guys will absolutely fall for this face, but honestly... It's giving me the creeps. I immediately leave the house to avoid even greater goosebumps.

* * *

><p>"What happened in the weekend?"<p>

I jolt in surprise at the sudden question that just pops out of nowhere. And it really just pops. I was just sitting down in Maji Burger, when all of a sudden it turns out he was just sitting across me, sipping his vanilla milkshake. Keep on drinking, Tetsu. But remember, you won't get any taller.

"I went to play basketball with Kagami, then parted ways."

"Not last weekend, two weekends ago."

I raise an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was telling the events of last weekend?"

There's a still silence between us for 3 seconds. Tetsu stares at me blankly.

"...If that was the only thing that happened, it wouldn't make your friendship strained."

Oh... Is that so?

"Last time I checked, I'm doing fine with him. We still hang out, play basketball, curse at each other and all other shit we have always done."

I'm not lying. We are still being friends and all. But there is a wall between us straining our actions. Before I do anything, I'd think to myself:

_Is it alright to hold him?_

_What will he think if I sit closer?_

_Has he always been this forced about his smile?_

_Is it me or does the silence seem suffocating?_

_What do I usually do at this time?_

_What does Kagami usually do at this time?_

And if I wanna do something about it.. What can I do? We have already enforced the title of _Just Friends _towards this bond. If we're awkward with each other and there is no sure title on this bond, I would have tried to do something about it. I'd put a title on us.

But now? I can't.

"Aomine-kun."

I look at the midget's eyes. I hate it when he stares at me that way, almost as if he could read into my mind and watch the scenes I have been playing over and over in my mind. Cherishing it. Regretting it. Wanting to make it real.

"What?"

"You're not the only one with a jumbled mind. Kagami-kun too, you know?"

Of course, he would. His friend kissed him. And now, they have to act as if it was a dream. He's probably thinking what a mistake it was to let his friend kiss him. How disgusting it was.

Tetsu sighs at my un-cooperative self. Looking as if he doesn't know what to do anymore. But really, I think it's a facade. That devil is always up to something.

"You two can't always be like this. There will be a time when you've got to talk it out."

And I hope you won't be there to listen.

_The only one who can-_

I pick up my phone, cutting its ringtone off.

"What the heck do you want?"

"What the heck are you so rude about?"

Hearing that familiar voice, I sit up straight.

"Sorry, I was is the middle of a conversation and I got caught up in the mood."

"Oh. You're busy? I'll call you another ti-"

"What are you calling me for?"

Not only because I want to escape this talk with Tetsu, but I also want to talk to him. I'm dying to listen to his voice.

"Um.. I just wanted to ask if you're ready to get your ass beaten in basketball."

I snort at his challenge.

"Ask that to yourself."

"You Ahomine! Get ready in half an hour!"

He hangs up.

"Kagami-kun, isn't it?"

Oh, right. There is still an unwanted guest to excuse from first.

"Yeah and I have to go."

"I know. You were grinning."

...This untrained face muscles are giving my thoughts away. But somehow.. Something tells me Tetsu asked Kagami to talk it out with me too. It's not everyday Kagami calls me. And after that incident, he never asked me at all. I was always the one reaching out to him.

This must have been the plan Tetsu was up to.

"Kagami-kun is waiting."

"Yeah, yeah."

I stand up and turn towards the exit.

"And don't worry I won't be there."

I snap my head back and I see Tetsu innocently slurping his vanilla milkshake, as if he didn't say anything seconds ago. I turn back again and leave through the exit. I have a bad feeling about Tetsu, but... I think I can trust him to keep his own words.

* * *

><p>He really must be in deep thought for him to not notice me yet. I have been watching Kagami playing basketball behind this green netted fence for 10 minutes or so. The idiot still hasn't realized I'm here yet.<p>

What are you thinking of, Kagami?

Weeks ago, I wished he was thinking about me when he was daydreaming. Now, I know he's thinking about me. And I wish he's _not_ thinking of me. The more he repeats the scene in his head, the more he'd regret. Well, that's how I feel anyways.

I walk into the court and easily steal the ball Kagami has been absent-mindedly bouncing against the concrete ground. He turns and looks quite surprised to see me.

"Yo."

"You're late!"

I check my phone for the time.

"More like I was on time and you just didn't notice me watching you."

"Oh..."

He looks like he's caught red-handed for me watching him thinking of me. It's not like I can read minds and see what he was thinking of. But really, I have the gist of what he thought of.

I bounce the ball towards him and he catches it swiftly.

"Game start."

* * *

><p>"Yeah! Just 3 more shoots to go to catch up to your score!"<p>

Kagami grins in victory.

"Hah! You think I'll let you do that easily? Hell no!"

I smirk at the red-haired teen. Basketball is probably the only thing that keeps our bond normal. Outside of that... I get all uneasy again.

"Okay, Ahomine! Brace yourselves!"

Kagami dribbles for a bit, then he charges towards me. I spread my arms wide, knees bent, blocking his way. Then, I see something off... Like a lace flying. Crap, his shoelaces are untied.

"Kaga-"

As if the future could read my mind, Kagami steps on his lace and starts to fall. Damn, and when I was just about to warn him. I hurriedly rush towards him and catches him. But remember, Kagami is a dude. He's a tall guy. A heavy tall guy. It won't end up as: _Oh, thanks for catching me. I'll be careful._ Not like in shoujo manga. This will end as:

"Argh!"

...That.

My head, back, ass hurts like hell. And there is this weight on me too. Argh... I get my sight focused.

Red eyes stare back at mine. Heated breath exchange between our lips that are just a centimetre away. Our chests and lower parts join together, close enough to hear the raised heart beat. Mine or Kagami's? Probably both of us.

"Uh.. Sorry."

Kagami's cheeks flush a light pink and he pushes his hands against the ground, raising him up. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't care what will happen after this. I don't give a fuck if our bond won't ever be the same anymore.

Just let time stop again.

I pull his shoulders towards me and my arms envelope around his back, feeling the warmth I've been craving for. Shit.. I want to trap him here. Can I? He's not even resisting this embrace. His arms are just laying beside either of my sides.

"Kagami."

"...Hm?"

"Do you regret letting me kiss you?"

I feel his heart beat racing against my chest. Kagami lifts himself up, however my hands won't let go of his lower arms. I've stepped into a territory that I can't go out from anymore.

So I'm not letting you go.

"We...agreed on letting it be a dream."

"What's the use if we're not being normal?"

Kagami frowns and snatches his arms away.

"We were normal until you brought it up!"

...What?

I sit up and hold his head with both hands, making sure he's looking at me in the eyes.

"Fuck no, we weren't! You smile, but it seemed forced. When you sit beside me, it's 3 cm farther than usua-"

"Wait, how did you get that exact measureme-"

"Doesn't matter."

I snap back. He closes his mouth tightly, seeming to be suppressing a chuckle. No time to laugh along.

"You avoid my eyes a lot more than usual. You don't call that much anymore. I don't know if you just have such a dense head, an idiot, an insensitive guy or whatever, but don't you feel there is a wall between us?"

Emotion I don't understand swirl in his red eyes. He looks down, evading my eyes.

"I feel it too, you know. I'm not that big of an idiot."

He speaks out, not quiet enough to be a whisper, yet not loud enough as well. One side of my lips tug up to a smile, kind of glad he feels the same way as me.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Answer my question. Do you regret the kiss or not?"

His face muscles tense under my hands.

"Of course not. Why would I care? It was just a kiss."

A sharp sting jabs at my heart. Somehow.. That answer is even worse than hearing him say he regrets it because it was disgusting.

"Hm.. I see."

Kagami's cheeks redden for some reason. I can't read him well today.

"...You Ahomine."

...A second ago, you're blushing. Now, you're cursing me. What the hell is going on in your head?

"What is it, Bakagami?"

His eyes whip at mine, still with reddened cheeks.

"Of course, I regret it, you idiot! I was kissed by a guy, dammit!"

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at his reaction. I feel a lot more relieved hearing that he at least cares. I sigh at him.

"Yeah, anyone would feel the same way if a guy kissed him. The scene will stick to the back of your mind like a glue. Like, it's gross and stuff."

"No, you don't know how I feel! The kiss is stuck in my mind!"

That's exactly what I said.

"When I'm not focusing and just let my mind wander off a bit, I'd remember it! When I see your stupid face, I can feel your lips on mine..."

His voice trails off, as he realizes what he just said. I know I should be feeling guilty for making him unable to think of anything else except for the scene for these 2 weeks. But, I think it's fine. It doesn't compare to the pain I'm feeling now. The kiss has affected him this much. Was it that terrible?

Shit, I regret it now...

"Okay, I understand, Kagami. I also regret kissing you for a different reas-"

"Oh good, you understand. I was afraid I'm the only one thinking that I don't hate the kiss."

...

What?

"Wait! What did you just say?!"

I squeeze the head I'm still holding on to.

"Ahhhh, it hurts!"

I let go of his head and my hands rest on his shoulders instead. Still making sure he faces me.

"What did you just say?"

Kagami looks momentarily confused.

"I said I'm afraid I'm the only one that doesn't hate the kiss?"

"So you don't hate kiss?"

"I don't."

"In other words, you like it?"

"Yea-"

Kagami stops mid-way. Then, his face burns in heat, smoke puffing out of his ears.

"No! I don't! I just said it's not gross! That's what I meant! You also thought so, right?!"

"I remembered pecking you and saying I liked it."

"That time you were kidding around! You'd never like kissing a dude!"

...Crap. I have mixed feelings in me. I feel so fucking happy that I can shout to the whole world I don't need a Horikita Mai. Just give me a Kagami Taiga. But, another part of me is feeling..

Pissed.

"How would you know I don't like kissing a guy?"

"Eh?"

Kagami's eyes are showing that of pure confusion. As if saying: _Isn't it obvious Aomine only likes girls?_

"You've got your porn stash to prove I'm right."

Hm.. Since I'm feeling happy-pissed, I have this urge to tease you a bit violently.

"Oh? But what if I said I like guys' chest than girls' chest?"

In one swoosh, I turn Kagami's back towards me and make him lean on me. Both of my hands slide under his shirt and start fondling his bare chest. Kagami gasps at my sudden action. He tries to pull away from me, but just out of curiousity from my apron dream, I pinch one of his nipples.

"Ngah!"

...Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. The real sound is so much better than the gruff "Ngh!" in my fantasies. Calm down, Aomine. Keep cool. This pinch is just to keep Kagami tame under my hands.

"Y-You're lying! Stop it, Aho-! Mine!"

Okay, fine I'm lying. I prefer girls' boobs any day. I'd grab them on the spot if they allow me. Guys? Gross. Why should I? As for Kagami... I'd pinch his nipples any day.

"Hm.. Okay, I admit I'm lying. But, you enjoy me pinching your nipples, right?"

"Heck no!"

"Really?"

One of my hand pulls his shirt upwards, enough to show Kagami his red erected nipples. This is my first time seeing them standing this way, so I'm pretty blown away too.

Kagami's face flares a bright red at the sight.

"O-Okay! Just pull my shirt down!"

"Aomine?"

"Kagami."

"What?"

"May I lick them?"

"...HA?!"

What can I do?! They are standing! Red and perked up, begging me to touch them!

"NO WAY!"

"Just a bit."

"Fuck no! We're in broad daylight!"

"No one is passing by."

"But a group of guys usually come by!"

"At 4."

He pulls out his phone to check the time.

"It's 3.30!"

"Oh good, 30 minutes for me to lick your nipples."

"AOMINE!"

"Fine, fine."

I raise my hands up, letting Kagami pull his shirt down and sit further away from me, which is good. I need the space to chill myself. In our own places, we notice a couple passing by. Kagami is probably thinking how lucky it was to stop few seconds earlier. The couple is holding hands happily, grinning at each other. I'm a bit jealous looking at them. They must have shared lots of firsts together. First love, first person to hold hands with, first kiss. Well, as for me...

I look at the red-haired teen at the corner of my eyes.

I'm with my first love now. First kiss? Not my first. I'm a popular hot guy among girls.

...How about Kagami?

"Who's your first kiss with?"

Kagami seems shocked at my question. His face is painted with light red, a bit pinkish.

"Someone."

"Hm.. You're the one who initiated the kiss?"

"...Yeah."

Honestly, I feel a bit angry. Jealous mostly. Kagami is not one to initiate actions that are related to love. He's passive actually. Well, except for that oral medicine dream.

"You must like her very much, huh?"

There's a slight pause before he answers.

"Yeah, I guess so.."

His face reddens more and a smile is pasted on his lips. A genuine smile. I can feel my fists tightening.

"Hm. I see."

"How about Aomine?"

"Me? Just some chick who flaunted her C-cup boobs. Forgot her name. That was long ago."

"I guess that's expected of you."

"But my first kiss with you is the best."

Kagami's eyes widen.

"W-which one?"

...Which? It's called _first _kiss. So, isn't it the chaste kiss we had 2 weeks ago? And anyways, that's our only kiss.

...Or was it not?

"The kiss we had 2 weeks ago."

"I know that too!"

"So what exactly are you asking?"

"N-Nothing!"

He faces his head away from me. From behind, I can see his beet red ears. Wow, that's a big blushing session, isn't it? Okay, I'll let him do his thing. Now, let me understand his weird questions. Hm... _which one_, huh? That means we have kissed more than once. Does that mean he's counting the forcing thing? No, I didn't kiss him at all. And he even said it wasn't a kiss.

So what?

Man, I kissed him lots of times in my fantasies. Or does he daydream stuff like that too and mistook that dream for reality? Nah, impossible. He is an idiot, but not to that extent.

Wait.

Mistaking dreams for reality.

What if I mistook reality for dreams?

I automatically pull Kagami's shoulders to face me. His eyes widen at my sudden action.

"What?"

...Could it be?

"Hey, you're not the type of guy to initiate romantic stuff like kiss and stuff,"

"H-Haa? You saying I'm a cowar-"

"So did you kiss her in her sleep?"

Kagami pauses. Blood starts pumping so fast, you could see the pure red on his face. He just stays silent and turns his head away again. Crap, I can't stop grinning. That _girl_ he really likes. Isn't that... Me?

Holy shit, he likes me. I'm grinning so much my lips feel like they are going to split. Who the fuck cares? Let them split. The guy I love likes me.

"Hee... You're so sly, Kagami. What if it was her first kiss?"

Man, I want to play around with him. Make him flustered.

"It's not her first kiss. I think she's experienced."

You think I'm experienced? You bet I am. But this is the first time I'm so in love with someone. With a guy, even.

"Ooh I see, I see. Does she know you kissed her in her sleep?"

"I.. I don't think so."

Bwahaha! I already know, idiot.

"Hee.. I wonder who's this girl. Maybe I should go tell her what you-"

"Why are you so happy anyways?"

Kagami whips his head to look at me. An annoyed glare at me.

"Ha?"

I ask back, completely not understanding what he's pissed about.

"Why are you so happy at the fact I like someone?"

...That's what this is about?

"Why? Do you want me to bitch around how jealous I am and how the only person you should look at is me?"

Kagami seems taken aback at my reply. I smirk. He shakes his reddened face.

"No, Ahomine!"

I laugh, feeling a lot happier in me. I sit closer to him and place my head right in front of his.

"Kiss me."

"Ha?"

His mouth gapes open and his eyes widen.

"You like the kiss, right?"

With reddened cheeks, he shifts his gaze away from mine.

"I just said I don't hate it."

"Why can't we kiss then?"

"We're guys and I don't want to kiss you! Stop playing around!"

Liar. I lean closer. Lips just a few millimetres away. I know you still have the pride of a man. Me too. Since I'm feeling super happy now, I will drop my pride and give you a reason for you to agree to.

"If I said I liked the kiss and I'm the one who wants it? Will you kiss me?"

His eyes slowly turn to look at mine.

"If you want it, then.."

My lips lift up. I shut my eyelids. A few seconds later, soft lips lands on mine. I hold the back of his head, kissing him back. Unlike our first ki- Oh wait, correction. Unlike our second kiss, I do not suppress my urge. I lightly lick his lower lip.

"Wha- Hm!"

I use the chance to let my tongue slide in. Kagami tries pulling away. I push his head closer, deepening the kiss and not letting the red-haired teen go.

"Hn.."

I roam around his mouth. Gliding along the teeth and gums. Along the way, I meet another wet muscle pushing mine slightly. Oh? A fight? Basketball court, school or wherever. They can be a battle ring. And now in our mouths.

"Ah.. Hm.."

After what seems like forever, Kagami finally shoves my chest away. We pant and gasp for breath. I smirk at the other teen. He's the one who stopped kissing first, so like a playful game, he has lost. Kagami's cheeks redden.

"You have a lot more experience than me. Of course, I'd pull away first."

I grin at the other boy.

"Wanna battle again?"

I stick my tongue out, taunting him. If I want something from a hot-headed guy like him, provoking is the best way. Kagami snorts and leans in closer when...

A ringtone plays.

Kagami jolts in surprise and reaches for his phone.

"Yeah?"

Shit, I'm gonna kill that caller. Such a good moment. The mood will be gone by the time the call ends. I hide my fists away from the phone to avoid grabbing it and snapping it shut.

"We didn't really talk.. But, things are okay, I guess."

Hm? Who's that? Tetsu?

"W-What the fuck are you talking about? You placed bets with Momoi?!"

Ha? Satsuki and Tetsu betting?

"So now you win the money? Why are you callin-"

Kagami cuts off. His eyes widen and seem to sparkle.

"You're gonna treat me to burgers?! Okay, will be there!"

He shuts his phone and stands up.

"What's that about?"

Kagami snaps out of his excitement and faces me.

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to meet Kuroko. He bet we're going to be okay today and Momoi bet we'll be fine a week later."

...I'm gonna crush their heads.

"Aren't you supposed to get mad?"

"Well, I was about to.. But, Kuroko said he's gonna use half of the money to treat me burgers, so I'm cool with it!"

...Just how much did they bet?!

"Okay, see ya!"

He runs off, leaving me. I guess this shows Kagami is the type who chooses food over love, huh? I sigh. How Kagami-like of him. I smile to myself.

What's our status now?

Seems like we were never _Just Friends_ after that dream. A complicated relationship? Bah. Nothing complicated. Quite simple actually.

_He likes me. I love him._

What's so complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>Rambles: <strong>Okay, I can tell that I suck at endings. Damn, it's always my problem. I feel sort of satisfied with this chapter. It's like for the first time in forever I made a happy end for a chapter. All this time I just made Aomine suffer alone in the toilet, Aomine suffering alone in the bedroom, Aomine suffering alone outside of the apartment. Oh wow, I owe Aomine an apology. Nah, I don't need to. I will just make him happy by pairing him up with Kagami. Thanks for reading!


	5. I just know

**Rambles: **Sorry for the late update. I just finished exams and oh boy, I was dying! So, I'm back with the last chapter of this fiction. I have read the reviews and I'm very grateful someone pointed out the Tetsu problem. I just renamed all the "Kuroko" that Aomine calls out to "Tetsu" in all my fics from the start until now. Thanks for pointing it out. Oh, I have to warn you guys that this is my very first ever attempt on writing lemon scene so... Please bear with me here. I know it's not good. I have no experience whatsoever. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>A field of green lush grass sways to the rhythm of the wind, waving at me in unison. A flock of birds chirps a beautiful melody I have never noticed before. The ordinary blue sky layered with white cotton seems to look especially calming today. Is this what they call bliss? Half an hour ago, I was bitching around what a stupid unrequited love I had. And fifteen minutes later, I'm enjoying the beauty of life. And love.<p>

Kagami turns out to have almost the same feelings as mine. Perhaps not as strong as mine. But really, even if his feelings towards me are 50% of how I feel towards him, I'd be flying to cloud nine.

_The only one who can-_

I pick up my phone and check who the caller is, absolutely hoping it's from Kagami.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Wow, way to kill a great mood. You have already interrupted my kissing session with Kagami today. Isn't that enough? I lazily pick up the call.

"Yo."

"Are you and Kagami-kun dating now?"

I stop in my tracks at his statement.

"Haa? Why do you say that?"

"You guys were kissing, right?"

"What the fuck?! You were watching us?!"

I knew it! I shouldn't have trusted his words when he said he wouldn't tag along! The moment I cursed, people passing by turn to look at me. I don't give a damn what they think of me now. I swear I'm gonna skin him ali-

"No, I wasn't. I have been with Momoi the whole time. You can call her now if you want. Judging from Kagami's swollen lips, I just assumed you guys were kissing."

"...Oh."

Well, so much for skinning Tetsu alive. Though, the idea seems pretty cool, but not worth it if Momoi finds out I'm the culprit. She won't just murder me. She will torture me. Slowly. I shudder at the thought.

"So you're dating?"

"...Not yet."

"Yet? Ah.. So you have found out he likes you."

"...You know all this time?!"

Why didn't he just tell me?! I could have been kissing him weeks ago!

"Love gets stronger when there are difficult obstacles standing in the way."

"Shut up. You're not a love philosopher."

I can hear him chuckling in an angelic voice, but really. In my ears, it's like the bells of devils ringing.

"Huouko, hu war you hwiking wih?"

Translation: Kuroko, who are you speaking with?

...That muffled voice somewhere in the background must be Kagami. Who else in my life needs translation when his mouth is full? He must be enjoying his cheeseburgers. But really, I think if he had just ditched burgers and let us continue kissing, he would have enjoyed his time a lot more now.

"Speaking to Aomine. Telling him you enjoyed the kiss."

"Bwaaaah?!"

Translation: Whaaaaat?!

"Eh?! Kagami was kissing with Aomine?! Oh, that explains your lips!"

A familiar high-pitched voice exclaims. Even from afar, I can hear her just fine. Tetsu must have switched the call to _speaker phone_.

"A- a hiden henjho ih!"

"Dai-chan, what did he say?"

"He said he didn't enjoy it."

"Swallow your food, Kagami-kun."

"Oh, so you admit you were kissing Dai-chan!"

...Damn, Kagami and his idiotic mind. Well, I guess seeing him flustered like this is quite entertaining. I feel like playing along.

"How are your nipples, Kagami?"

I call out loudly to the phone. There is 3-seconds silence until...

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH DAI-CHAN?!"

"Kagami-kun. Be careful of Aomine-kun. He's quite rough, so it's going to be painful."

"N-no! That is... AOMINE, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

I laugh boisterously at Kagami's fumbling and roar. After that, I couldn't make out the chatters, screams and voices from the end of the line. Though I get the gist of the chatters are somewhere along Tetsu interrogating and Momoi screaming at the fumbling red-haired teen, while all he could do is just deny. However, his cries of denial must have been ignored. Sighing a bit, I hang up.

* * *

><p>I open the door, not bothering to greet "I'm home". The house is usually empty anyways. But surprise, surprise..<p>

"Oh, you're back."

Turns out my mother is here. I enter the living room, meeting with a female replica of myself. Yes, as you can see here, my mother is dark-skinned and she has dark blue hair like me. Okay, correction: I'm dark-skinned and I have dark blue hair like her.

"Yeah."

I sit down on the couch, meeting her gaze. Not only are we similar physically, we pretty much have the same personality. The only difference is that she hides it with a mature and refined mask, while I proudly reveal my true colours. Though when she speaks to family, all maturity and manners are lost, leaving her as the true Aomine.

"Something great happened today?"

I raise my eyebrow, asking why she said so. She re-crosses her legs with a smile.

"You seem happier compared to the past few weeks. Something definitely happened. And according to my motherly and womanly instincts... It must be a girl."

Man, it really shows, huh?

"You're half right."

She snorts.

"Half? What? It's a guy?"

She laughs heartily at her joke until her eyes meet mine and she sees the seriousness in my eyes. Her laughter falters, as her eyes widen.

"Aomine Daiki! You're gay?!"

"I'm not gay!"

"But you like guys!"

"That doesn't have to mean I'm gay, right?!"

"So you're bi?!"

"No, I'm not!"

Okay, I'm totally sure I'm not a bi. The idea of me and any guy is just.. Gross. But for some reason, if it's with Kagami... I don't mind it. Heck I even want him so badly than to have any other girl.

She stays silent, probably processing the idea of her son liking a guy.

"...Then, how about those porn magazines?"

"I still like girls. I don't dig guys. I just fell in love with a guy. Heck I don't care if he's man or woman. I just love him for who he is."

Well, I didn't expect I'd be explaining this kind of stuff so soon and to do it with such corny outburst. My lips just moved by themselves. I thought I'd do it after Kagami dates me until after university or after he moves in with me... Fine, I admit it. I have fantasized a future with Kagami even though it's impossible. Oh wait... It _was_ thought to be impossible. He likes me. So, the future is still very much plausible. Damn, the thought is making me jump internally.

"Hm.. No choice then. I guess your dad and me will go make another son again. We want grandkids after all. Seems like you're very serious about him."

I smile at my mother, glad that she has accepted.

"But bring him home sometime. What kind of person is he?"

"He's a basketball player. Tall, great build, an idiot -"

"Are you sure you're not describing yourself?"

I squint my eyes at her.

"...No, I'm definitely more handsome and hotter than him. Plus, I'm not an idiot. Calling me an idiot is the same as calling yourself an idiot."

She snorts and crosses her arms.

"Well, that just means your idiocy genes are not from me. It's from..."

"From?"

I smirk at her. Of course, it can't be my father. He's the total opposite of us. A man of few words, kind and caring. He's also very intelligent. What's more, my mother loves him to death for some reason. I sometimes wonder how they got together. It's not like my father has an interesting feature about him. My mother could pick any guy, so why him?

"Hey, how did you and dad meet?"

She seems astounded at my question. She stares up to the ceiling, as if she's watching some scene from long ago.

"I used to hate types like your dad. Actually, I still do now."

I nod, completely understanding. Me too. It's like hanging out with someone who does nothing but read novels.

"But, I somehow still fell in love with him. His feelings are always genuine and straight-forward. And... He's just so cutely dense!"

...Why does he remind me of a certain someone?

"You know, Daiki? I told your dad that he looked cute and I wanted to eat him up. But all he did was..."

She swishes her hair back, put on a calm face and smiles.

"Thank you."

Then, her face changes to one of disbelief.

"Can you believe it?! That's all he said! But I was so obviously hitting on him!"

I snort.

"Hah! That's nothing! I told Kagami he looked cute and it made me want to touch him. But all he did was.."

I furrow my eyebrows and hit the couch.

"It's the double eyebrows, isn't it?!"

The moment I re-enact what happened, she laughs so hard, to the point of tears flowing and repeated couch-hitting.

"What the heck?! Puhahaha! That's some density your guy has! Even a lot worse than your dad! I bet he hasn't even known you like him yet!"

"Haaa? There is a limit to density! Of course, he knows how I feel towards him!"

"Hm.. Did you say your feelings directly?"

"No, I don't need to."

"But that's impossible. Your dad knew my feelings only after I said it directly."

"...Then, I guess he's just less dense than dad."

I say, as I stand up.

"Oh, you're going already? Take the grocery list with you and buy those stuff some time within this week. Use your money. I will pay you after you buy them."

I nod, take the list and go upstairs. As I enter my room, one concern keeps on repeating in my head.

Kagami knows I like him, right?

A big, but simple question: _Does Kagami know I like him?_

* * *

><p>The question still lingers in my head even in class, when I'm supposed to use this time to nap. Now, the bald-headed teacher is looking at me in wonder and amazement, not used to seeing me awake for the first time ever.<p>

Anyway...It's not that I think Kagami is that much of an idiot to not know. Hell after that overnight in his house, I think it's obvious enough in Kagami's eyes that I love him. It's just that 5% possibility he doesn't know. Okay, maybe 10%.

...I'm going to text him.

**Hey, you have basketball practice? **_**  
><strong>_  
>After half a minute or less, my phone vibrates against my palm.<p>

**No, why? **

**Wanna meet?**  
><strong><br>Sure. I want to tell you something too anyways. So, in the usual basketball court?**

...He wants to tell me something? Screw my mother's words. I'm sure he knows. What else does he want to talk to me about? It has to be a confession.

**No, I will pick you up from school.  
><strong>  
><strong>Okay, see you.<br>**  
>I can't wait for school to end. Well, of course even without the text, I can't wait. But with this, I'm <em>dying <em>for the bell to ring.

"Aomine Daiki, is there something funny?"

"Hah?"

I whip my head towards the teacher and his blindingly bright head.

"What's so funny?"

I realize that I've been smiling. Well, that's the Kagami-effect for you. I immediately put on my well-known smug smirk and reply,

"Yeah, I was just thinking if your head would be good enough to be a disco ball."

And like every joke's reactions, silence will come first. Then...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After the fun part, punishment is always next. So, here I am now. Out of the classroom, exactly what red-faced baldy just commanded me to do.

Hah... Maybe I shouldn't have joked in class. I have no idea what to do now. What do you do when you're kicked out of class and now just loitering in the corridors? Hm.. Since this is the last period of class and I doubt the teacher will let me back to class... Why not just ditch?

I slide open the classroom door, surprising the class. Many having faces of disbelief at my actions. And the rest snickering or thinly smiling, already used to my behaviour.

"Aomine Daiki! Didn't I tell you to get out of class?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just a moment."

I go over to my desk and pick up my backpack. Then, it dawns on the teacher what I'm planning to do.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Doing what you ordered. I'm getting out of class. And school."

I sling my backpack and approach the exit.

"See ya."

"Hey, wa-"

I slide the door, muffling whatever words the teacher was about to yell. I brisk walk down the stairs with one destination in mind. To be exact..

One person in mind.

* * *

><p>When a hot guy like me stands in front of the entrance of a school, ladies just can't help but ogle at me. Not only students, teachers as well. I bet that blond woman behind that window showing off her bust is a school nurse. I can tell how much she wants to pounce on me. I'm also sure it will be one hell of a great time, but... Sorry, I'm taken.<p>

It's not like it's my first time here waiting in front of Seirin High. I've been here quite often, to the point of obtaining the knowledge of the schedule of the bell's ringing.

And I bet the bell will ring... Now.

_Ding Dong_

And there goes the faint sounds of screeching chairs, chattering students and approaching footsteps. A wave of crowd starts to break out of the school door. As students pass by me, I notice some girls winking at me or giggling. But really, I don't give a damn. All I care is..

Where is Kagami?

"Aomine-kun, what are you doing here?"

Quite shocked from the sudden voice, I look down to find my ex-Shadow. He should start being noticeable. Hey, for the safety of people. People can really get heart attack from his sudden appearance.

...Wait, I don't see the one I'm looking for. If the midget is here, Kagami should be here by now.

"Ah, where's Kagami?"

"He has to clean up the music room."

"He said that he was free."

"He was given the duty right after the bell rang."

Wow, just his luck. Or maybe he did something wrong and was punished to clean up. But, that's quite unlikely. Sure, Kagami looks brute and gangster-like, but he never creates trouble in class.

I just nod at Tetsu's report. Maybe I should just see him tomorrow. But.. I really want to meet him. It will be like our first time meeting as... Lovers? Is that what our relationship is now? It's not like we have agreed to be on dating terms. But, I know he likes me and he knows I like him, so doesn't that count?

"Where is the music room?"

"If you don't mind walking quite a distance, then I can tell you where. After entering the school, go straight, then go to the path on the right. When you meet a dead end, turn to your left. And the door will be right there. No one goes there anymore, so you can just look for a hallway without anyone walking there."

Okay, I can do that. I'm not some guy with no sense of direction. I visualize the location in my mind.

"So it's pretty much located in the back-right corner of the school building. Hee... How lonely. Okay thanks."

With that, I stride towards the said room. It really is quite a distance. And Tetsu is right about no one going here anymore. This corridor is practically covered in dust and cobwebs. I hope it's just the music room Kagami is cleaning. If the duty includes the hallways too, oh wow. Good luck, Kagami. I'm not going to wait for you.

...So here I am.

I look up to see the small rusty sign with the almost unrecognizable words written: _M sic Ro m_. I slowly slide the door, revealing the red-haired teen.

"Hey-"

My voice falters at the scene in front of me. Kagami is cleaning a guitar, shocking himself every time his fingers accidentally brush the strings. As if it's a natural reaction, my stomach squeezes itself. I can't help but think...

Shit. He looks so adorable.

With a smile, I knock at the wooden door.

"At least call me if something comes up."

Grabbing his attention, he turns to look at me with a slight surprised face.

"Aomine! What are you doing here?!"

"No, you should be the one answering that question. You promised to meet me before you agreed to do this duty."

"Ah..."

He looks down, feeling guilty for his faulty memory.

"I'm sorry... I forgot."

...It feels like Kagami is apologising for forgetting our first date. As if we're really lovers. Crap, I feel my cheeks heating up.

"It's fine."

Kagami smiles in relief at my words.

"How long have you been here anyway?"

"Since the moment you shock yourself like a girl, just because of some sounds."

"You...!"

I smirk at his glaring eyebrows.

"You didn't have to watch! You should have called my name or something!"

"But I like watching you."

He pauses and looks away with reddened cheeks.

"Ahomine."

I sigh with a smiling face. I kind of expected that reaction from someone like Kagami. Just because he knows my feelings, that doesn't mean his shyness will go away that easily. And I'm happy he remains being this way. Makes me can't help but want to tease him.

"Aomine, I just remembered!"

His sound echoes in the music room along with the clatter of mahogany violin against oak table. Ouch, poor violin.

"Hm, what?"

"Who is the key and the keyhole?"

...What?

Wait, did I hear that wrong? No, no, I'm sure he just asked me who's the key and the keyhole. That's practically the same as asking who's topping and who's the bottom. I know I would usually laugh at this ridiculous choice of words, but... This is Kagami we're talking about! I never know he is this aggressive! Is this what he wanted to talk to me about? The moment I'm about to answer it...

"I knew it. It's a stupid question. It's supposed to be _which_, not _who_, right? Kuroko asked who, but that doesn't make sense. They are both objects."

I feel my gaping mouth relax at his words and his on and on ramblings about how stupid the question is. Oh, so it's just something he heard from Tetsu. How silly of me to think he could think of something like that. But you know... He has the nerve to ask me something like this... Ah, I want to tease him for a bit.

"He isn't completely wrong, you know?"

I cut in between his rambles.

"Eh? Really? What does it mean?"

Kagami's eyes shines in curiousity, telling me that this idiot really has no idea at all, not faking in the least. Well, I have already known he is honest with his words, but.. Really? He doesn't even show a single hint of understanding about it. That fact alone makes me unable to stop. Unable to stop to want to destroy that innocence.

"If that question is directed to us, then..."

I step forward slowly. Closer, closer and closer. Only ten centimetres between our faces.

"I'm the key and you're the keyhole."

His cheeks involuntarily shades a light red. This moment takes back to the time when we kissed. Our kisses that were no longer mere dreams.

"I'm a... keyhole?"

Pure confusion in his voice. His face completely flustered.

"Yeah... Ah, or would you rather be the key? I can't let you though."

I lightly caress his cheek. He reflexively turns his face away, exposing his left ear. Taking the chance, I lean closer towards his reddened ear.

"Because I want to hear you scream."

Kagami widens his eyes in surprise and shoves me away. Oh, has he finally realized?

"I still don't get it."

...I smile at his dense mind. He's half-telling the truth. He really doesn't know the meaning of those words, but he knows what's coming after this.

He knows.

I gently hold his hands and push them against the wall. He lightly gasps at my actions and looks at me expectantly with red cheeks. Shit. I know I just planned to kiss him and leave it just like that. But if he looks at me in that way...

How am I able to stop just with a kiss?

"You don't have to understand."

I lean closer.

"Because I will show you."

Our lips crash, as Kagami's eyes widen in shock, not expecting this type of kiss at all. We had oral-medicine kiss, gentle and chaste kiss, but never a needy kiss. I'm surprised at myself as well. I realize how much I can't hold back anymore. Using his state of shock as an advantage, I slide my tongue in between Kagami's lips. At first, his tongue resists the uninvited guest. Soon after that, he starts relaxing and his melts into the heated battle as well.

"Ah! Ao-!"

I smirk, as I pinch his nipples. Wow, he was too absorbed into the kiss, he didn't feel my hand creeping under his shirt. Actually... I didn't even realize what my hand was doing until he screamed.

Despite Kagami's pants and gasps, I could hear the door sliding. Well now that the unnecessary bug is gone...

"Wait! What the-"

I slide his gakuran top just below his shoulders.

"Shh.. You're too loud. We're still in school, you know. I don't mind if people see us 'cause they don't even know me. But, do you want to be discovered?"

Kagami stays silent with flushed cheeks.

"Then.. Stop this."

"No."

"But it's your fault I'm letting out this kind of voices!"

"And it's your fault I can't stop doing this."

"Ha?! Why is it my fault?"

...This idiot. Of course I can't stop if I'm doing it with the person I love! If it's any girl, I'd toss her aside right away, not even caring if she feels horny and she wants to continue it. To silence him, I pull his white undershirt, revealing his nipples. I hold the end of the white shirt to his mouth.

"Bite."

"Ha?"

His eyes showing plain confusion at my actions. My hand reaches out to his left nipple and gives it a light squeeze.

"Ngah! Ahomine! I'm making too much noi-"

"That's the point. Bite onto this so you'll keep quiet."

Kagami's cheeks redden as it finally dawn on him what the purpose of biting on his shirt is. Hesitantly, he bites. I couldn't help but smile. Kagami could have just shoved me away and stopped this, but he chose to continue. That means.. He wants this too, right?

I peck his nose, as my hands start tugging at his nipples.

"Mhh."

His moans have minimized. Honestly, I'm kind of sad about not being able to hear his voice. Still tugging, I lick his neck. He jolts in shock at the sudden warmth gliding to and fro his neck. I nip on his collar bone and give it a suck. I pull away to check out my masterpiece. Or what you call a lovebite. It looks more like a mark that tells me: _He's finally yours._ I smile at the thought and glide myself lower. I replace one of my hands with my mouth, covering his nipple.

"A-Aomine!"

I continue sucking despite his calls. This is a thousand times better than my fantasies. His pants and muffled noises start to increase. My other hand roams all over his body. Back, abs, hips, waist.

"Your nipples are getting red and hard."

"Shtop shpeaking when you're shucking my nipple! It ticklesh!"

He exclaims with cloth still between his lips. I purposefully chuckle against his nipple, sending light shivers to his skin.

"H-Hey! What did I tell you?!"

"You're so sensitive."

"I'm no-!"

I pull his shirt away and claim his lips mine, my hands still not letting go of his nipples. Our tongues, like the soul of their owners, do not back down in a fight. They try to top each other. However, with the tugs and pinches I'm giving to my opponent, he is having a hard time winning. In the midst of our kisses, I slowly shove him against a wooden table to our right, which is positioned near the wall. Not prepared for the surprise, he automatically sits down.

"Aomine? H-Hey!"

He exclaims, as I zip his pants down, revealing the bulge he's been holding in his boxers.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Ignoring his calls, I pull on the cloth covering his erection.

"Don't you want to feel satisfied?"

"Y-Yeah. But, you don't have to do mine. We can do our own separately together."

"I wanna do yours."

I stare into the red orbs. His cheeks redden at the seriousness in my eyes, then he droops his eyelids, looking down at the tent in my pants.

"...Let me do yours then."

He reaches out for my pants and does the same thing I did to him seconds ago. My erection springs up. Kagami's eyes widen, as his eyes look back and forth at mine and his. He carefully holds mine.

"You...Yours is so big."

...Is he trying to seduce me?

"W-Woi! Why did you suddenly get bigger?! I didn't even stroke it yet!"

"It's because of what you said!"

"Ha?! I just said that it- Ah!"

I grab hold of his dick and start stroking.

"Hey, do mine too."

As if he finally realizes the state of the situation, he starts stroking. Never in my life except for my fantasies have I expected Kagami to be sitting in front of me, jerking my length. Though I'm in an uncomfortable standing position, I don't mind. Hell I even think this might be some kind of dream. Pants and squelch sounds fill the room. Shit, I'm almost reaching my limit. No, I can't come now. I still have a keyhole to thrust into. I violently stroke Kagami's.

"Haa!"

His pants start to rush and his hands have forgotten all about my erection. He leans his forehead against my chest.

"Aomine.. I'm almost.. Ah!"

White splurts out, as he lightly trembles. His fazed eyes look down and shoots up when he sees his semen layering all over my dark hand.

"Your hand! Um, wait. I will go get a tissue."

As he tries to get off the table, my other hand pushes him back to place.

"Woi, what are you doing? We have to clean your hand."

"I haven't come yet."

He eyes mine that's still standing red. Blood rushes towards his cheeks.

"Ah.. I.. I will clean your hand first. Then, I will jerk you off, okay?"

"There is no need to. We'll need your semen as lube anyways."

My clean hand pulls his pants down, revealing tight lower muscles. He frowns, not understand what I meant.

"Ha..? Lube? Why did you pull my pa..."

His voice trails off and all of a sudden, the light in his eyes glint, as if he finally realizes the danger he's in. He quickly tries to get away, but I quickly grasp his now limp dick to prevent him from escaping. He automatically sits back down, then glares at me.

"No, fuck no, Ahomine! I'm not letting you stick your dick into my asshole!"

"You mean, keyhole?"

"...I'M NOT LETTING YOUR KEY ENTER INTO MY KEYHOLE!"

"Hey, did you hear something?"

We both jump in surprise at the muffled voice somewhere far off. Someone is here?

"Yeah! Oh my, the rumoured ghost really does exist!"

Another voice. Two people are walking in the hallway. Kagami clamps his lips shut, making sure to not make any noise. I swear I think he's not even breathing. I know he's scared people will find us here. I know he fears people will find out he's jerking off with a guy. But, I can't help it. My mischief gauge is escalating.

I stick one natural-lube-layered finger in his hole. Kagami tries to pull away, however he's stuck on a table in between my body and a wall. Seeing no chance to escape, he shuts his mouth with his hand, but still failing to muffle his light moans.

"Ah.. Nn.. Ha..."

I stick another digit in him.

"Ah!"

"I heard it again! We have to get out of here!"

"You fool! It's not a ghost! It's just two people doing se-"

"Of course it is! Haven't you ever heard about the story of-"

I stop listening and start focusing on the angry person under me. He's fuming in anger for my actions, yet his quiet moans tell me another story. I lean in closer and whisper in his ear.

"You seem to enjoy it."

"...Ahomine!"

He harshly whispers back. Argh! This brat really is a wild tiger. What did he bite my collar bone for?! Okay, fine. I deserve the bite, but not so hard to the point of leaving deep red marks. Okay, just be glad that they are not bleeding... What are those tiny red dots oozing out of those marks? ...That brat... In revenge, I thrust in another digit, doing scissor-like moves in him. He gasps.

"You..! Ah!"

I smirk at him in return.

"So that's the story of the screaming ghost."

"And you believe that kind of shit? I think it's just two people doing se-"

"Shhhh! Do you hear that? I think the ghost is running towards us! I can hear it panting!"

Both of us overhear the conversation between the two guys. In the midst of Kagami's pants, he reach out for my neck and pull me closer to whisper in my ear.

"I think.. Ah.. We should stop."

"...No."

"Ahomine! They can hear us! Take your damn fingers off!"

He whispers angrily. Do I listen? Hm.. Isn't there another way to make them get away without us stopping? ...Oh.

"Alright."

I get my wet fingers off out.

"Okay, now we have to get out of- AAAAAAHHH!"

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S THE SCREAMING MIYAKO!"

"If Miyako were a girl, then I'd believe you. And like I said, I think it's just people doing se-"

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE."

Not long after that, rushed footsteps are heard. They start getting quieter until... Silence except for Kagami's pants. I face the red-haired teen in front of me, who is grasping my shoulders for support with an angry glare and little drops of tears at the corner of his eyes. His gasps hasten, trying to control the pain. I know I'm supposed to be feeling guilty, but shit. He looks so cute.

"...You! That hurts! Why did you stick it in?! Pull it out!"

"Hey, thanks to my genius idea, they are gone."

"Well, I'd rather have them stay here so we can stop this! I'm not letting your dick enter me!"

"Too late for that. My dick is in your hole. You wanted them to stay? I didn't know you like to be watched when you're doing sex."

Kagami's face flares at my words.

"I- I didn't mean that!"

I laugh at his mumbles. Damn, how much I love teasing him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you mean. Anyway, didn't I say I'm gonna show you what I mean by key and keyhole and make you scream? So, they have to be out of here."

His eyes widen at my statement.

"Fuck no! It hurts so fucking bad now! What more if you start moving?! No, no, no! I still love my ass, you asshole!"

I can really see the pure fear on his white face. Must have hurt a lot, huh? I give him a light kiss on his lips, hoping it will momentarily make him forget the pain in his ass. Literally.

"Sorry 'bout that, I had to remake that screaming ghost thing. Don't worry, I won't be that rough. I will make you feel good, okay?"

Kagami's state of shock and blushing for my kiss snaps and he's back to his glaring self.

"Haaa? Seconds ago, you said that you will make me scream and now, you're saying you're going to make me feel good? Make up your mind, Ahomine!"

"Then, let me rephrase. I'm gonna make you _scream in pleasure_. How 'bout that?"

"That's impossible!"

Oh, right. This is his first time, isn't it? He has never topped and also, no experience with girls. Of course it hurts for a male virgin like him. The thought makes my heart swell in glee. I'm not some sick sadist who likes seeing him in pain. I'm just happy from thinking... I'm his first.

"What are you grinning about?"

I wave my thoughts away to see Kagami with a confused stare and I realize I'm still in him. I chuckle and lean closer to him.

"I said I will show you, right? So.. Trust me."

As I say those words, I slowly pull myself.

"Ah.."

He inhales a deep breath, adjusting to the pain. When I feel his tense muscles start relaxing a bit, I push gently in him. I repeat the gentle thrusts, letting him adapt to the painful, yet pleasurable feeling. At the same time, I stroke his half-hard cock in rhythm to my pelvic movements, sending him moaning.

"Does it feel good?"

I ask him with a husky low voice. I swear his erection just got bigger when I say these words. Wow, my voice has such an effect on him. Well, I _do_ have a sexy voice.

"Ah.. Nn..."

He replies with moans. Seeing he has already gotten used to the gentle thrusts, I start speeding up my movements.

"Haa!"

His screams involuntarily escapes out of his mouth and he clings to my shoulders for dear life. Okay, I might have twisted my words a bit when I mentioned that I sped up my movements. It's more like... I'm plummeting him down to Earth.

"A-Aomine.. Ha!"

"..Yeah?"

Hearing my name between his pants and sounds of skin slapping at each other makes this all more real to me.

"Hm.. Kiss me?"

...What? Did I hear that right?

"Hah... Kiss you?"

I ask him, plain disbelief written all over my face.

"Yea- Nn!"

"Why?"

"Umm... Ngah! Just kiss me already!"

He looks at me impatiently, as his screams escape from his lips. I'm tempted to do what he wishes, but..

"No. Hngh! I'm not kissing you."

"Haa?!"

"I still want to hear you scream."

"That's why I- Ah! Want you to kiss me! These sounds are so-! Weird!"

...He's definitely trying to seduce me. I pull my erection almost all the way out and looks at him intently.

"All the more why I shouldn't kiss you."

I ram into him.

"Wah! A-Ahomine! Ah!"

He speaks no more, as he falls deep into pleasure and pain. His manly, yet arousing moans echoes in the slightly cramped room. In the midst of it all, his screams escalate when I hit that one sweet spot. I lock the target and strike at it, turning him into a moaning mess.

"Aomine..! Nn.. Almost..!"

He barely lets the words out. I thrust into him faster and harder.

"Just a bit more, Kagami.. Hah.. Nrgh!"

Almost simultaneously, Kagami's erection sprays white liquid to both of our abdomens, as I let warmth fill his insides. We pant for breath, staring at each other's fazed eyes. I pull my now limp cock out of him, letting semen flow out as well. I lightly kiss his lips and smile at him smugly.

"So, were you screaming in pain or pleasure?"

He eyes at me with slightly red cheeks.

"Both."

I chuckle at his answer.

"Wanna go for another round?"

He widens his eyes in disbelief.

"I won't be able to stand at this rate!"

"Then, we have to make you get used to this. So, we have to do it again and again."

"MY ASS WILL RIP, DAMMIT!"

I laugh heartily at his outburst. In my laughter, I notice Kagami has been staring at one part of my body for quite long. I follow the direction of his eyes. Oh...

"Does it hurt?"

His finger lightly caresses the swollen bitemark with a bit of dried blood. Quite hard to spot with the colour of my skin. His eyes display the obvious emotion of guilt. I feel my eyes softening at his concern. Actually, I have completely forgotten about the wound. It's not painful at all. Maybe this is just a usual Aomine reaction to anything Kagami does, but... I feel like taking advantage of this kindness.

"Ah.. It hurts. You bite like a wild tiger. But... It might be better if you lick it."

"...Are you an idiot? That will just add more bacteria to it."

"Hey, I'm giving you an excuse so you can lick me, so just lick me already."

"YOU IDIOT! I DON'T WANT TO IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Who's there?"

We both flinch at the sound of a grown man. Crap, is that the security officer?

"Ahomine, get out of here now."

He whispers to me in a panicked voice, while fixing his gakuran top and reaching for his discarded boxers and pants.

"How 'bout you?"

"Just get out! You're not even from this school, so this is almost called trespassing. Anyways... I... I can't move."

His cheeks flush a light pink. Oh. His butt hurts, huh? My bad, I didn't prepare him nicely. I sort of just thrusted into him. My ears pick up the nearing footsteps. I hurriedly fix myself and slip out of the window. Before I leave him, I take one last glance at Kagami. He notices me and mouths at me.

_I will be fine._

A smile unknowingly slips to my face.

"Hey, why are you here?"

I immediately duck myself. Wait, I'm supposed to leave now. But.. Hey, what if Kagami gets into trouble because of me? I have to take half of his consequences too. So, that's decided. I'm going to listen for a bit.

"Ah.. Sorry, sir. I was asked to clean the music room by sensei."

"Oh, I think I heard something along those lines in the meeting room. They wanted to reuse the room for some new music club. But, that still doesn't explain the shout I heard earlier."

"U-Um.. I have temperamental problems. When I'm just frustrated, I just have to scream."

I clamp my lips. Don't laugh, Aomine.

"I-Is that so? Well, I guess anyone would be stress to clean this large amount of dust."

"Uh, yeah. That's why I was screaming."

Ha. More like you were screaming in pleasure.

"Listen, buddy. I have to lock the gates and all, since it's quite late. So, let me give you a hand in cleaning. Maybe that might help your temper problem. How 'bout that?"

"Really?! Thanks a lot!"

The man laughs at Kagamis reaction. He seems really happy to be seen as a saviour.

"No problem, kid! C'mon, let's get cleaning. You take care of that spill first, okay?"

"Ha? Spill?"

"Yeah, that milk spill on the table."

...I can totally imagine Kagami's red face now.

"...Alright."

That's it. I have to leave now before my laugh bursts. Oh right, I have grocery to do anyways.

* * *

><p>For the first time ever, I feel my life is... Complete.<p>

Yeah. Who cares about all of these people staring at me? Who cares I have a stupid face now? I'm too happy to give a damn about them. The whole school must be freaking out what a strange aura I've been exuding. Well, ladies and gentlemen. This is what you call the pink aura of love.

"Aomine, have you heard of- Dude, what's with that weird grin on your face...?"

I turn to look at some guy from my class. I fix my face to the all-lazy-look everyone knows me with.

"What? I can't look happy? So, what is it that you wanted to say?"

The guy shakes his head, as if trying to get rid of the image of me and my ridiculous grinning face.

"Uh, so yeah. I heard you hang out in Seirin a lot. Well, I have a friend there and he told me that the school might be haunted. You've got to be careful when you're there."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Is it screaming Miyako?"

"Yeah! They say that they heard her somewhere in the music room area! The teachers thought that maybe the room should be off-limits now. They decided to not use the room anymore, because it will disturb Miyako. Someone said that Miyako was screaming last night. And another one said that it was just two people doing sex. But, no one believes him. Miyako has to be real!"

...You know what? I'm just going to play along with this story.

"Okay, whatever. I will just be more careful."

"No! You can't just _be more careful. _You have to look out for-"

I block whatever he's saying out of my ears and pull out my phone. I miss the idiot already. I wanna see him. I send him a simple text message.

**How are you?**

A light buzz in reply almost instantly.

**Fine. **

**I meant your ass and back. We didn't have a proper bed after all**.

**SHUT UP!**

"A-Aomine. The weird grin is coming back again..."

"Hm?"

I look up and exaggerate the grin a lot more. He shivers at the extreme strangeness and slyly sneaks away, leaving me with my phone. Thank goodness. I thought he won't stop rambling on and on about ways to avoid Miyako. There's no way she exists. It was just me and Kagami. We're lucky no one believes the guy who claims it was two people doing sex. I hope the security officer won't investigate further into the rumours. Anyways, speaking about me and Kagami...

What's our relationship now?

Well, we know our feelings towards each other. It won't be a surprise if we just label ourselves _Lovers _without asking. But... I have this feeling Kagami won't accept the surprise easily.

**Hey, we're dating now, right?**

There is a slightly longer pause than the usual pause Kagami gives before my phone vibrates.

**Do you... like me?**

...Are you fucking kidding me?!

**After everything, don't tell me you still don't know how I feel about you! Why the hell are you so dense?!**

You must be kidding me! All this time! Damn! I'm such an idiot to assume he knows about my feelings! My mother was right! That guy is just too dense!

**Well, sorry that I'm too dense!**

I sigh at his reply.

**It's fine. I like that part about you.**

A long silence. Man, he must be speechless. I ruffle my head in frustration. I'm gonna take my mother's advice. I will tell him directly. So, read this properly, Bakagami.

**Kagami.**

**I love you.**

2 simple messages. And I'm dying to receive a reply. Even a tsundere message of "You idiot!" is even fine. I don't mind. I already know his feelings towards me.

My phone vibrates.

**Me too.**

...2 simple words. And I'm dying to meet him now. Is it possible to fall in love even deeper with him? Because I am now. I'm falling deeper.

Hm? Who just texted me?

**Aomine-kun. Congrats on getting together.**

I snort at the midget. He must be peeking in Kagami's messages from the back. Well... I can't be mad at him. I mean he indirectly helped me and Kagami to get together. With that said, I send a thank you message.

**Tetsu. Thanks for asking Kagami such a question. But, please. Don't follow us anymore. You think you're invisible in my eyes, but really... I know.**

I smirk after pressing the _send_ button. That's right, people.

I have always known he was watching us.

_The only one who can-_

Hm? Why is my mom calling me? I pick up the phone and before I could greet her lazily, she interrupts me.

"Aomine Daiki, I asked you to buy grocery! So, why is the grocery receipt showing something extra there?"

Oh... Right... I forgot to take it out. She must have seen the contents minutes ago.

"I always buy porn magazines along with grocery and you never complain, so what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?! Are you serious?! You just bought a pink frilly apron!"

I can't help but smirk to myself.

And my fantasies.

* * *

><p><strong>Rambles: <strong>Not the best ending. But could've been worse. I don't know what my fingers just types. They just went _WOOOOOOSHHHH. _And tadaaaaaa. Alright, y'all can throw tomatoes at me and maybe a bit of flowers too?


End file.
